La consecuencia de nuestros actos
by hiimm
Summary: ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando?, ¿no era un sueño?/-Felicidades… Lucy-san, felicidades- dijo la maga de agua derramando algunas lágrimas. / -¡Lu-chan! -la pequeña peli-azul llamó a su amiga- ya sé dónde están- sonrió – sé dónde están Natsu y… / - …Chicos… ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos!/ Realmente… ¿no era un sueño?
1. Cap I

**Hola! Primero que todo, deseo agradecerles de antemano por interesarse en leer este fic. :D y si lo abrieron por error y no les interesa en los más mínimo, gracias de todas formas! C:**

**Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, a leer. ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

**&-oOo-&**

¿Dónde estaban?, y ¿por qué estaban ahí?... realmente no lo sabían con certeza, reaccionaron sólo por impulso; _"Sé dónde están",_ esa fue la frase detonante de todo,_ "Los volveremos a ver", _fue lo que cruzó por sus mentes, provocándoles un vuelco en el corazón y nudos en el estómago. Todo por lo acontecido esa mañana.

* * *

_° Era un día "normal" en uno de los gremios más fuertes y alegres de Fiore, y desde la barra una joven maga observaba con una tierna y melancólica sonrisa a sus nakamas, el tiempo y los sucesos habían instalado una nueva y ahora-años después-acostumbrada normalidad, a veces, le parecía que nada había cambiado, mas, aunque sonriesen a través de sus ojos podía ver el dolor y la tristeza, inclusive el rencor en los de algunos pocos._

_-uff…- suspiró, realmente ¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto?, si bien a ella también le costó superar lo ocurrido, lo logró-o eso quería creer-al igual que lo hicieron muchos otros, pero era obvio después de todo, la herida fue muy grande y la cicatriz que dejó también lo era. Si tan sólo…_

_-Mira-san– una vocecita la alejo de su reflexión, bajo la vista y la centro en el pequeño rubio que se había acercado._

_-¿Si?, ¿ocurre algo, Jude-chan?- sonrío al ver el mohín del niño._

_-¡Mira-san!, no me digas así, ¡ya no soy un niño!-dijo frunciendo más los labios._

_-Ara, ara- puso su dedo índice en sus labios, fingiendo pensar- ¿qué no te diga cómo, Jude-chan?_

_-¡Así!, no uses "chan", eso es para los niños pequeños y las niñas, y yo no soy ninguno de los dos-infló su pecho, en un gesto de orgullo- yo tengo 7 años._

_Mira sonrió, era cierto, ya habían pasado 7 años- Es cierto, ya eres todo un hombre ¿ne?- el pequeño asintió- bueno, ¿querías algo Jude…- el rubio abrió los ojos expectante- kun?_

_-¡Hai!- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Makarov y yo iremos al parque a jugar, si mamá o papá preguntan por mí, diles, por favor- Mira asintió- gracias, oh y si Laxus-san pregunta por Makarov di-_

_-No te preocupes, yo se lo diré-le interumpió- y si ves a Hiro, dile que su padre lo busca-no recibió respuesta, Jude salió corriendo, supuso que la había escuchado; "que energía", fue lo último que pensó antes de seguir con lo suyo._

_Paralelamente a lo que ocurría en el gremio, en el parque cercano a la salida de la ciudad se encontraba una rubia, esperando a su mejor amiga; la única que la había apoyado hasta en los momentos más duros y que nunca le reprochó nada._

_-¡Lu-chan! -la pequeña peli-azul llamó a su amiga- ya sé dónde están- sonrió- sé dónde están Natsu y… ¡Lu-chan!- se sorprendió al ver a su amiga caer al suelo de rodillas._

_-Levy-chan...e-es- comenzó a sollozar- e-es...e-es…o – respiró- ¿es eso c-cierto?- volvió a sollozar _

_Levy la abrazó y mientras acariciaba su cabello, le dijo- Si, Lu-chan. Gajeel, me lo dijo esta mañana antes de irse- Lucy levanto la vista- al parecer él lo sabe hace mucho tiempo, y si lo piensas bien, no es de extrañar. _

_-¿P-pero é-l…- no puedo continuar, todo este tiempo él…_

_- Él- suspiró- se mantuvo en silencio, como has de saber él aún no lo supera, y no es el único que lo sabe- bajó la cabeza- Cana y Lissana también, es más en este momento él y Cana van a verlos._

_Lucy limpió sus lágrimas- Debo… debo decirle a… Gray_

_-¿Qué harán?, muchas cosas han cambiado, y no dudo él también lo haya hecho, sabes que me encantaría acompañarte y darte mi apoyo, pero…- fijo su mirada en su vientre- un vientre de 5 meses y medio._

_-No te preocupes, Levy-chan, ya has hecho más que suficiente- le sonrió sinceramente- ahora ven- le tendió la mano- vamos a decirle a Gray, ya debe de haber regresado de la misión, y a buscar a Jude. Levy-chan- se sonrojó- ¿p-po-podrías cuidar de Jude?- la pali-azul soltó una suave carcajada y asintió- gracias. Ahora sólo queda hablar con Gray…e ir a por ellos, a por Natsu. °_

* * *

Y ahora que podían divisar no muy lejos, unos tres o cuatros metros más adelante, el lugar donde los encontrarían, no sabían que hacer. Sentían que con cada paso que daban retrocedían tres, _"Han de ser los nervios"._

* * *

_° Gray entro al gremio, no hace mucho había vuelto de misión. Aún se le hacía raro el recibir toda la recompensa, llámenlo loco, pero, hasta extrañaba el tener que resarcir a las personas por los daños que causaban, ¡cuántas veces habían hasta debido más de lo que habían ganado!._

_-¡Hey, Mira, Laxus!- saludo al tiempo que se sentaba en la barra._

_-Bienvenido Gray, ¿qué tal te fue?- respondió la tierna peli-blanca, mientras le servía algo de beber._

_-Hmm…- se encogió de hombros- nada del otro mundo, ahora que lo pienso…¿Dónde está Ju…-"Gray-sama", un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gray, mas, este no se volteó, ya había aguantado mucho y aunque le costara admitirlo tenía miedo de lo que encontraría._

_-¿Gray?- lo llamo suavemente Mira- ¿Gray?, ¡Gray!- le grito para que reaccionara._

_-¡Ah!, lo siento Mira, estaba pensado- se disculpó recibiendo un sueva "no importa", miró a su alrededor- me sorprende ver el gremio tan tranquilo- fijó su vista en Laxus- ¿y este milagro?, es raro verte lejos de tú hija y Cana- sonrió arrogante._

_Laxus alzo una ceja- ¿Celoso de la felicidad de los demás? _

_-Maldito, tú…- pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo en la puerta, y ahí estaba Lucy arrastrando a una muy agitada Levy._

_-¡GRAY!- gritó a todo pulmón- ellos están… ellos están, ¡VEN CONMIGO!- y lo arrastró con ella. °_

* * *

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo que les menciono Levy_; "Deben ir hacia el sur de Magnolia, a un pueblo no muy lejos, son cerca de dos horas caminando, no hay otra forma de llegar". _Sólo unos pocos pasos más, tenían la respiración agitada al extremo, y de pronto, ahí estaba, una cabellera que se les hizo demasiado familiar…una cabellera rosa.

Se les corto la respiración- _N-Natsu…_

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	2. Cap II

**Hola de nuevo! :D Gracias! Realmente; muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo del fic. y si siguen aquí, ahora leyendo el segundo, se los agradezco ( parezco loca agradeciendo tanto ;P ) pero realmente me alegró mucho el saber que lo estaban leyendo (no me tenía mucha fe). Especialmente agradezco a: AnikaSukino5d y fullbuster juvia, las primeras en darme su opinión. Sin más que un nuevo gracias, le dejo de dar la lata.**

**Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, a leer. ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima (aunque he tergiversado las cosa como loca) y he utilizado la frase "Tu eres… de Silver " , la cual me pareció la más acertada para una parte de lo que están por leer, y que estaba en un one-shot de clauly, lo que hice estuvo mal y espero me perdone.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_°Se les corto la respiración- N-Natsu…°_

_**&-oOo-&**_

Lucy y Gray estaban petrificados, Levy tenía razón: ¿Qué harían ahora?

* * *

_° La batalla contra Tártaros fue dura, quizás no tanto en lo fue el luchar con los dragones y el Rogue del futuro, pero aun así; lo fue, muchos se dieron cuenta que la fuerza no lo era todo y debieron enfrentarse no sólo a los demonios exteriores, sino, a unos más peligrosos; sus propios demonios._

"_Tú eres… de Silver", de entre todos el que más parecía-en realidad lo era-afectado era Gray, una batalla contra el padre que creía muerto, y él… tuvo que hacerlo, lo que por un momento parecía un sueño se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas, tal como lo hizo en su tiempo Deliora, él acabó con su padre y de paso resquebrajo su propia alma._

_-Gray-sama…-susurró la linda maga de agua- Gray-sama, reaccione…Gray sama-dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos negro-azulados de su amado-Gray-sa-_

_-¡Cállate!- tomó la mano de la maga- déjame en paz, no necesito de ti, es más, ¡nadie lo hace!, ahora vete…¡vete!- gritó apartando la mano blanquecina de él, y sin reparar en las palabras emitidas hace algunos segundo- ¡¿Qué no entiendes?!, ¡VETE!- gritaba entre colérico y dolido- ¡DEJAM-_

_Se cortó al sentir unos finos brazos rodearlo, era Juvia- Gray-sama, Juvia… ella…ella no puede decir que sabe cómo se siente, Juvia no puede, no puede hacerlo sentir mejor como por arte de magia, aunque eso sea lo que más desee- el alquimista no terminaba de entender, él la trataba mal y ella aún seguía ahí intentando consolarlo- pero Juvia…- ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas- pero Juvia, estará aquí para Gray-sama, y esperará, si él quiere gritar, Juvia escuchara todos y cada uno de los gritos, si quiere llorar, Juvia llorara con usted y si no puede hacerlo ella lo hará por usted, Juvia no dejará que Gray-sama se caiga en pedazos y si llega a hacerlo, ella va a recoger hasta el más pequeño de ellos- le sonrió- Gray-sama no está solo…_

_Gray, no aguantó más y rompió a llorar; como si fuera un niño, y Juvia lloró con él. °_

* * *

Un paso, otro paso y otro paso más. De pronto se encontraban caminando hacia la cabellera rosa, su cuerpo había actuado por mero instinto, y ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

_° ¿Qué ocurrió?, se sentía más débil __que nunca, y sólo ahora reparaba en eso. Todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una amenaza; luego Mira y Erza capturadas, y por último Lissana y Natsu, tres de los magos más fuertes del gremio, y aunque lograron liberarse ellos mismos, el mero hecho era lo que la shockeaba, oh! Y Minerva, ¡¿cómo olvidarla?! , aun temblaba de sólo recordar._

_-¡uff!, debería ir a ver cómo está Gray- su amigo también estaba afectado, más que ella…no había hablado con el aun, por eso no conocía el motivo de su estado. Se sentó- Hmm…¿Dónde estará?._

_-¡LUCY!- se escuchó un grito a su espalda, logrando sobresaltarla- ¿Dónde estará quién, Lucy?_

_-¡Natsu!, me asustaste- el peli-rosa sonrió- no es gracioso. De todas formas, ¿Has visto a Gray?_

_-¿Gray?, ¿No me buscabas a mí?- preguntó inocentemente, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia- de todas formas hace un momento vi a Gray, estaba con Juvia._

_-…Ya veo…-se sentía aliviada; su amigo estaba en buenas manos._

_-¿Me perdí de algo?, estás rara Lucy_

_-No es nada Natsu, de todas formas, ¿querías algo?, pensé que estabas con el maestro- le miró interrogante_

_El Dragon Slayer de fuego se sonrojó a más no poder- ¡No!...es decir ¡Sí!- inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas-muchas-veces, y su rostro adquirió una nueva tonalidad- una que probablemente no existía hasta ese momento-de rojo- L-lu-l-luc-y, y-yo qu-quer-ía… yo…n-novia-susurró tan bajo que sólo un murciélago sería capaz de escucharlo._

_-¿Ah?, no te escuche Natsu, habla más fuerte. No te entiendo, uff, siempre estas gritando y ¿ahora susurras?, lo de Tártaros realmente te afecto ¿Ne?_

_El peli-rosa negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-¡L-lucy, tú…!, t-tú…yo-o ¿n-nov-via?- la rubia hizo un gesto de confusión- ¿s-se-SERÍAS MI NOVIA?!_

_-Así está mejor, ahora si te escuche- sonrío- Claro Natsu seré t…¡ESPERA!, ¡¿T-tú no-no-novia?!- el mago asintió- ¿t-te gu-gus-to?- sintió sus mejillas arder, y a su corazón querer salir de su pecho, al tiempo que el mago volvía a asentir, respiró profundamente en un intento de calmarse- y t-tú me gust-as- Natsu asentía automáticamente, sin reparar completamente en lo dicho por su-próximamente más que-amiga, en un estado parecido al de ella- así qu-que; ¡Si, Natsu!_

_El peli-rosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¿Qué?_

_-¡Que sí!, ¡Si, seré tu novia!- Natsu se le acercó, y se fundieron en un abrazo. °_

* * *

Unos paso más, sólo faltaban unos pocos, Lucy alargo el brazo en un intento desesperado de alcanzarlo- Natsu… Natsu… ¡Nats-

_-¡Nii-chan!_

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	3. Cap III

**Hola! :D ¡tercer cap, no lo puedo creer!, gracias y mil gracias por todo, a los followers y favoritos, y además a ****fullbuster juvia,****Reptilian95****, ****Saori Haruno, Himichy, nansteph14, natali y anónimo****;** **gracias** **por los reviews. Soy demasiado feliz! C:**

**Con respecto a la publicación; discúlpenme, no sabría decir con certeza, cada cuanto lo haré, en estos momentos intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo, pero; la universidad es mala y me tiene ahí hasta casi las 20:15, y sobre lo de que sean más largos, haré todo lo posible para que mi cerebro de para más C: . Sin más que decir. **

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_-¡Nii-chan!_

**&-oOo-&**

Una dulce voz llegó a los oídos de los magos, inmovilizándolos, mientras veían una niña acercarse al peli-rosa. Lucy dejó caer el brazo a un costado, su intento de alcanzar a "Natsu" se había visto truncado. _"Nii-chan"_, ¿otro Dragon Slayer de fuego?, ¿otra hija de Igneel?

-Nii-chan, mamá está muy preocupada- desde donde estaban podían escuchar claramente lo que decían "_¿mamá?, ¿también lo sería de Natsu?"- _deberías dejar de ser tan irresponsable, sabes que está algo enferma y no puede venir a por ti.

-Lucy…él, él no es Natsu- dijo Gray con voz queda, observando fijamente la escena que transcurría frente a él.

-uff, lo sé, pero, ¿has visto el cielo hoy?- dijo el peli-rosa, sintiéndose algo culpable; había hecho preocupar a su mamá. La pequeña negó- bueno de todas formas, creo que no lo entenderías.

-¡Tú!, ¡nii-chan ¿quieres pelear?!-gritó la niña con los puños en alto; lista para el combate.

-G-gray, ¿qué es esto?, ¡quizás… quizás nos equivocamos de pueblo!- la rubia no entendía, ¿qué estaba pasando?, se dejaron guiar por una extravagante cabellera y habían confundido a Natsu con un niño, si eso era.

- No, no quiero-contestó el niño

-Eres, muy aburrido, aun no entiendo, que es lo que le ven tú y mamá a observar el cielo- suspiró derrotada, su hermano pocas veces le seguía el juego.

-…- Gray sabía que lo dicho por la maga, no era cierto, ellos estaban en el lugar correcto, pero, tampoco entendía que estaba sucediendo; no quería hacerlo.

- ¡Gray!, ese pequeño, ¡él no es Natsu!, tú mismo lo dijiste, Levy-chan se equivocó, ¡ellos no están aquí!- gritó agobiada, Gray no la miraba. Mas con sus gritos, los niños se percataron de su presencia

-¡Oh!- soltó la niña acercándose a ellos, su hermano la seguía de cerca- ¡Hola!-sonrió de una manera que se le hizo demasiado familiar a los magos; no podía ser- ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Están de visita? O ¿de paso? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Necesitan ayu-

-¡Nee-san!... no los atosigues con tus preguntas, ni siquiera te has presentado- reprendió el pequeño a la niña.

Ella respondió a su hermano, sacándole la lengua- …eres aburrido… ¡está bien!- volvió a sonreír- ¡Hola, soy A-chan! Y el amargado de atrás es mi gemelo…- reparó en la marca de la mano de Lucy- Oh!, nii-chan, ¡ellos son de Fairy Tail!- los magos se encontraban aturdidos y algo mareados por las preguntas de la niña _"que energía"_; pensaron ambos y dirigieron su mirada a "Nii-chan". Era delgado y de estatura baja (normal para un niño), de rasgos finos; aunque no llegando a ser femeninos, e infantiles, de piel blanquecina, la cual resaltaba aún más su rosa caballera; corta y algo desordenada, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un profundo color ¿azul?.

* * *

_° Las puertas del gremio se abrieron estrepitosamente, sobresaltando a todo los fairy's._

_-¡YO!- era Natsu, soltaron el aire que hace poco habían retenido- ¿pasa algo?- ladeó la cabeza confundido, al ver que todos le miraban_

_-Claro, cerebro de lava, tu "silenciosa" entrada nos sobresaltó- explico el alquimista de hielo desde la barra._

_-¿Te asustaste, ojos tristes?- preguntó "cerebro de lava" con sorna._

_-Idiota, veo que de tanto comer fuego ya se te calcinó el cerebro- sonrió arrogantemente "ojos tristes"_

_-Hielito… ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!- gritó, pero de pronto pareció recordar algo._

_-Ara ara- decidió intervenir Mira- Nat-_

_-No puedo_

_Todos lo miraron- ¡¿EH?!- Natsu suspiró_

_-No he venido a pelear con el ojos tristes_

_Nuevamente- ¡¿EH?!- los ojos casi se les salían de las cuencas; Natsu rechazando una pelea, eso no era normal._

_-N-na-natsu – Erza se acercó lentamente a él- T-tú-u ¿e-es-tás bi-e-en?_

_-Si, ¿por qué?, ¿estás bien tú Erza?- la miró extrañado, luego posó su mirada en el alquimista- Gray dejaremos la pelea para otro momento- ¿"Gray"?, ¿"otro momento"?, ¡Por Kami!, definitivamente algo estaba ocurriendo._

_El miedo inundo el lugar, los fairy's comenzaron a llorar, a rezar, a esconderse debajo de las mesas. Imploraban que Mavis los salvara, como lo hizo en la isla Tenrou. Gajeel tomó a Levy, listo para correr, Erza se armó hasta los dientes, Mira se transformó, Cana comenzó a beber hasta el agua de los floreros, mientras Laxus la sostenía, y Elfman ¡como todo un hombre! se acercó a Evergreen, y… se ubicó-escondió-tras su espalda; porque eso hacen los hombres, ¡protegen a su pareja hasta el final!, y él protegería la espalda de la castaña._

_El Dragon Slayer se encogió de hombros, sus amigos estaban actuando demasiado raro, pero, que le iba a hacer, así eran ellos, "a veces ser el más normal es agotador" se dijo- ¡Tengo algo que decirles!- se escuchó un masivo ¡Noooooo!, pero, lo ignoró- ¡LUCY ES MÍA!_

_-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- exclamó la rubia, apareciendo de quien-sabe-donde, muy roja- lo van a malinterpretar- dijo mientras suspiraba- lo que Natsu quiere decir es qu-_

_-¡LUCY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!_

_-…-silencio, eso fue lo único que se escuchó; nada._

_-E-ent-tonces- Erza respiró- entonces, ¿nada malo ocurrió?_

_-No, ¿debería?_

_Un suspiro colectivo y los; ¡FELICIDADES!, ¡YA ERA HORA!, ¡POR FIN HACES ALGO BIEN! y ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?!, volaron por el lugar._

_- Lucy, felicidades- sonrió tiernamente la peli-blanca mayor, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa y un asentimiento de la maga_

_-Mira-nee, ¿eso significa que ya no podrás en marcha tú plan?- preguntó la peli-blanca menor._

_-Ara ara, no te adelantes Lissana- miró a Gajeel y a Gray- aún hay personas que necesitan ayuda ¿ne?- les dio una sonrisa que les hizo temblar._

_Y así entre: gritos, risas, peleas (Natsu cumplió su palabra), caídas, sonrojos, amenazas (marca Erza) y ¡Tener novia es de hombres!, celebraron por la nueva y las futuras nuevas pareja °_

* * *

-¡Ah!-la niña de pronto gritó- s-se-señ-or, s-s-su ro-o-pa- dijo muy sonrojada volteándose.

Gray bajo la mirada y observó su desnudo abdomen- ¿Pero que demon- se interrumpió al sentir algo caliente rosar su oreja izquierda.

-¡PERVERTIDO!- la pequeña aun sonrojada, se encontraba tras su hermano, y este le había lanzado una bola de fuego al alquimista semi-desnudo.

-¡No!, yo no, es sólo…-intentaba excusarse Gray.

Lucy por fin reaccionó- ¡Gray, ponte tú ropa!- miró a los niños- no se preocupen, es una vieja costumbre, una **muy**- resaltó la palabra- mala costumbre.

Al parecer, el "topless" de Gray y el grito de la pequeña. Hizo que ambos magos olvidaran por un momento la estupefacción del encuentro, pero, eso no duró por mucho

-¡VISTETE!- gritó el niño, mientras lanzaba otra bola de fuego. _"Fuego…una bola de fuego"- _Nee-san, vámonos de aquí- y se volteó, para comenzar a caminar y alejarse-y a su hermana también-de ese lugar.

-¡No, nii-chan son de Fairy Tail, debemos llevarlos con nosotros!, deben ser amigos de…- Lucy la interrumpió

-Tú… ¿tú eres un mago elemental?, ¿un mago… un mago de fuego?

-Si, lo soy- contestó el pequeño mirándolos con recelo

La pequeña se acercó nuevamente a ellos muy-demasiado-alegre, sonriendo- ¡Si, nii-chan lo es!, y ¡yo también!- amplió su sonrisa- ¡miren!- estiró su brazo y les mostró la palma de su mano, de donde asomaba una pequeña llama- es linda ¿ne?

Hasta ahora, ni Gray ni Lucy habían detallado a la niña. Ella era la versión femenina de su hermano; _"gemelos",_ habían recordado. Era delgada y pequeña, de rasgos más finos que los de su gemelo, pero igual de infantiles, piel clara, cabello rosa; largo y con hondas, atado el dos coletas. Mas, si bien eran muy parecidos, el color de sus ojos diferían el uno del otro; mientras él los tenía de color azul profundo, los de ella eran verdes, tan oscuros que casi parecían negros.

De repente, fueron halados bruscamente de un brazo- ¡Vamos!- gritó la niña, caminando para seguir a su hermano (quien ya estaba unos pasos más a delante) arrastrando a Lucy y Gray.

-Por cierto- habló el pequeño, sin voltearse mientras seguía caminado- mi nombre es…

Gray y Lucy abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso no podía ser cierto…

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**Quisiera hacer una aclaración: yo soy fan del Gruvia y del Nalu, pero, nunca está de más hacer sufrir- un poquitito- a Gray por tsundere ¿Ne?(por desgracia Lucy se vió afectada también u.u). Creí necesario el hacerlo, porque quizás de aquí en más se confundan, nada es lo que parece y todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. c:**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	4. Cap IV

**Hola! :D Disculpen el retraso u.u , juro que mi idea inicial era escribir el cap y subirlo el viernes. Pero justo ese día fui mechoneada* (Quizás algunos no sepan lo que es y les interese así que al final del cap. explicare un poco de que se trata), olía mucho a pescado y me dio insolación. :$ Así que lo único que hice al llegar a mi casa fue; pasar casi toda la tarde en el baño intentando sacarme el olor y luego irme a dormir. Nuevamente disculpen u.u**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews (ya son 16! Viva!),los favoritos(son 13! :D) y los followers (son 7!), me hacen feliz c:**

**AnikaSukino 5d (si habrá Nuvia! Espero no les moleste)****, ****fullbuster juvia (muchas gracias por tú amabilidad, si tengo alguna duda no dudaré en preguntarte n.n)****, ****Reptilian95****(jiji, me encanta la idea de que necesites más ;D, perdón por la tardanza), ****Saori Haruno**** (sip, Gray se lo merece, perdón por la tardanza).**

**Ahora sin más que decir. Espero que disfruten el capítulo ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_° -Por cierto- habló el pequeño, sin voltearse mientras seguía caminado- mi nombre es…_

_Gray y Lucy abrieron los ojos a más no poder, eso no podía ser cierto…_ °

**&-oOo-&**

-…- el alquimista y la maga de espíritus estelares, enmudecieron.

-¡Nii-chan, baka! ¡Los mataste!- gritó la pequeña golpeando a su hermano- ¡asesino!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Nee-san, yo no hice nada!- intentó defenderse en peli-rosa

-¡Mentiroso!, ¡míralos, no se mueven, ¿Qué les hiciste?!- era cierto Gray y Lucy no se movían, apenas y respiraban.

Suspiró- ¡nada!, yo no hice nada, ya te lo dije, ¡deberías confiara un poco más en mí, nee-san!- miró a los magos- sólo les dije mi nombre.

-¡Hum!, aun no te creo- el pequeño hizo un mohín con la boca- pero de todas formas, parece que no les gut-

-¿Po-podr-drías r-repet-irlo?- preguntó Gray de pronto, los niños los miraron confundidos, _"repetir ¿Qué?"; _pensaron ambos- T-tú no-nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?/ ¿Su nombre?- preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo- ¿Por qué?

El peli-azul-oscuro le miró, sus ojos reflejaban el temor que sentía en ese momento- S-sólo-o ha-hazlo.

-Mi nombre es Igneel

-Ya…ya veo- Lucy, para sorpresa del alquimista, parecía haber aceptado mejor las cosas, o eso creía.

* * *

_° Juvia abrió los ojos. La primera imagen que se presentó al hacerlo fue el techo, pero no lo reconoció, levantó un poco su mirada, pero tuvo la misma suerte con las paredes y algunos muebles, no reconocía ese lugar. ¿Dónde estaba?._

_De pronto, sintió un peso extra alrededor de la cintura. Intentó moverse, pero algo lo evitaba. Sonrió, a pesar de los meses aún se le hacía extraño que esto ocurriera; ella y su amado "Gray-sama", en una misma cama; se la hacía irreal. Porque si, desde ya hace algún tiempo atrás; para ser más precisos desde lo ocurrido después de derrotar de Tártaros, ellos habían comenzado una extraña relación; eran amigos y más que amigos. Salían, hablaban, reían y se confiaban sus secretos, aunque también, de vez en cuanto compartían uno que otro beso, abrazo o caricia, y últimamente dormían juntos; sólo dormir._

_-Gray-sama- dijo bajito, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, la cara del alquimista durmiendo se le hacía alucinante; tan serena._

_-Gray-sama, despierte, es hora de ir al gremio- intentó nuevamente moverse, mas sólo consiguió que el peli-negro-azulado afianzara el agarre en su cintura, sonrió enternecida; Gray a veces era todo un dormilón._

_-Vamos- lo sacudió suavemente un poco- Gray-sama despierte._

_-Mnmmn…déjame dormir- contestó adormilado_

_-Gray-sama, no sea así, ya ha dormido suficiente- recibió un "Mnmmmn" como respuesta- además, prometimos a Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san y Gajeel-kun, que estaríamos temprano en el gremio, para partir de misión- otro "Mnmmmn", era bueno que la maga rebosara en paciencia, si hubiese sido Erza, ya no existiría un Gray Fullbuster- Gray-sama, si no nos damos prisa Nats-_

_-¡OJOS TRISTES!- upps, muy tarde._

_Con el grito Gray se levantó de un salto de la cama, sobresaltado. Natsu había pateado la puerta (la cual había terminado en el suelo) y entrado en busca del alquimista. Lucy entro con él._

_-Natsu- la voz de Gray erizó la piel de las magas, la temperatura disminuyó; tanto que podían ver su aliento, sin embargo Natsu no parecía notarlo, más bien, no parecía importarle-…se…¿se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?- se escuchó el castañeo de los dientes; la temperatura seguía disminuyendo. Nota mental; despertar a Gray bruscamente no era buena idea._

_Natsu miró a Lucy, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta del mago, ¿Por qué le castañeaban los dientes?- Oi Lucy, ¿tienes frío?- la maga lo miró, ¿era una broma, cierto?. Negó con la cabeza, Natsu era un idiota ¿a veces?, pero, ese idiota era "su" idiota, si lo pensaba bien… ¿sería ella también una idiota? no, no lo era, pues, por muy idiota que fuese su novio, era el mejor, siempre al pendiente de ella, siempre protegiéndola…- ¿Lucy?- el Dragon Slayer ladeó la cabeza ¿en que estaría pensando Lucy?_

_-Na-natsu-sa-an- hasta que la maga de agua lo llamó, no reparó en su presencia._

_-¡Yo, Juvia!- le saludó, ¿debería extrañarse por la presencia de la exPhantom en la casa de su amigo/rival? No, era común verlos juntos, además, él ya sabía que ambos dormían juntos y no era la primera vez que los encontraba en esa situación- Te castañean los dientes ¿tú también tienes frío?- el alquimista que hasta ese momento se mantenía debatiendo internamente sobre la mejor manera de asesinar al peli-rosa, reaccionó. Se fijó en la peli-azul, estaba tiritando. Sintió algo removerse en su interior, se había olvidado de su presencia. Respiró una, dos, tres veces._

_Poco a poco la temperatura fue volviendo a la normalidad- Gracias- la maga de agua dedicó una sonrisa a "Gray-sama"- __Ohayou gozaimasu, Natsu-san, Lucy-san- saludó a sus amigos- Gray-sama, alístese para ir al gremio, Juvia preparará el desayuno- el alquimista tomó algunas cosa y se fue al baño. Juvia por su parte miró a la rubia y al peli-rosa- ¿Natsu-san y Lucy-san se quedan a desayunar?- el peli-rosa sonrió de oreja a oreja, la rubia por fin pareció reaccionar._

_-S-si no es mucha molestia- juvia negó- entonces está bien, ¿te ayudo en algo?- ambos magos palidecieron, Lucy en la cocina era más peligrosa que Erza y Mira enojadas y con armas._

_- No es necesario Lucy-san, Juvia puede hacerlo- dijo dulcemente la maga elemental- además Lucy-san es la única capaz de controlar a Natsu-san- Lucy asintió, sabía que ella no era muy buena en la cocina y que Juvia no quería hacerla sentir mal, aunque por otro lado, la peli-celeste tenía razón, ella era la única capaz de controlar a Natsu (sin contar a Erza) y él no era precisamente un pan de Kami-sama. _

_Con eso, Juvia se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Uno de los últimos que compartieron juntos. °_

* * *

-¿Lu-lucy?- ¿esa era su… su _amiga? _No definitivamente, no lo era, con sólo verla a los ojos se dio cuenta. Ella estaba aún muy aturdida.

-¿Gray, pasa algo?- Lucy le miró y él se limitó a negar. Ella miró al niño- ¿Igneel-kun, ne?

El peli-rosa asintió, Lucy sonrió melancólicamente- Es un lindo nombre

-Gracias- le respondió un sonrojado Igneel, esa mujer era muy bonita, obviamente no tanto como su mamá, pues su mamá era hermosa- Papá y mamá decidieron ponérmelo en honor a mi abuelo- al peli-rosa, el brillaron los ojos al decirlo- ¿Saben?, mi abuelo es un gran dragón, el más fuerte de todos los dragones.

-¿Conoces a tú abuelo?- el alquimista tuvo que buscar su voz para preguntar aquello.

-Si, él, Metalicana-sama y Grandine-sama, pasan seguido por aquí, aunque sólo el abuelo se queda por más tiempo, porque Metalicana-sama y Grandine-sama van a ver a sus hijos a Fairy Tail.

Gray y Lucy, ya no tenían duda alguna, sus temores se habían hecho realidad y por muy increíble que sonara y aunque no quisieran creerlo, nada podían hacer. Ese pequeño, esos pequeños eran hijos de Natsu.

-¡Ah!- de pronto gritó la peli-rosa. Todos la miraron.

-¿Nee-san, estás bien?- su hermano la miró preocupado, _"que no sea nada, por favor",_ si algo le ocurría su padre se enfadaría con él.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- Igneel asintió- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien!- el niño la miró asustado- ¡ …-la pequeña sollozó, Lucy hizo ademan de acercarse, pero la pequeña la miró ¿enfadada?-… Nii-chan estaba… ¡nii-chan estaba ignorando a A-chan! ¡nii-chan ya no la quiere, él prefiere maga-san!- sollozó aún más fuerte, los magos de Fairy Tail, abrieron los ojos, esa pequeña ¿estaba celosa de Lucy?

Igneel suspiró aliviado; no era nada grave- Nee-san- se acercó y acarició sus cabellos- Nee-san, eso no es así, yo no-

-¡Si lo es, si es así! ¡nii-chan se irá con maga-san y dejará a A-chan sola con pervertido-san!- Gray se atragantó y Lucy soltó una risita, _"¿Pervertido-san?"._ De cierta forma la graciosa escena montada por la pequeña, había eliminado- un poco- la tensión.

-No digas eso nee-san, yo nunca te dejaría sola y primero muerto a dejarte con él- el alquimista estaba incómodo y un poco enojado, hablaban de él como si no estuviera. Por otro lado Lucy reía- Nee-san mírame- ella lo hizo, el limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió enternecido, su hermana estaba celosa- Por favor cálmate ¿si?, ¿no fue nee-san quien dijo que debíamos llevarlos con nosotros?- ella asintió- entonces ¿vamos?- Igneel ladeó su cabeza, esperando su repuesta.

-S-si- contestó, miró a su "Nii-chan", él no la abandonaría, sonrió- Vamos nii-chan- él tomo su mano, listo para retomar su camino- ¡Pervertido-san! ¡Maga-san! ¡Vamos!- y comenzaron a caminar.

"_¿Y eso qué fue?"_ se preguntaron los fairy's, sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de humor de la niña y por la habilidad que tenía el niño al momento de calmarla, aunque si lo meditaban bien, lo más probable era que estuviera acostumbrado a esas escenas; "_Es una niña un poco…susceptible"_ fue lo último que cruzó sus mentes antes de seguirlos.

* * *

Por otro lado, se encontraban caminando por las calles dos-y medio-magos, en busca de cierta o ciertas persona(s).

-Oe mujer- llamó un hombre de espesa cabellera negra, mientras clavaba sus rojos ojos en la joven mujer que se encontraba junto a el- algo huele mal.

-Por si no lo sabías tengo un nombre- respondió la joven castaña- y si, lo sé, pero hasta que no lleguemos a su casa no podré cambiar a Cornelia.

Ya habrán adivinado quienes son estos magos ¿ne? Pues si, son nada más y nada menos que el Dragon Slayer de Hierro; Gajeel Redfox y la maga de las cartas; Kana-exAlberona-Dreyar, junto con su hija más pequeña; Cornelia Dreyar.

-Maldita sea- siseó- ¡¿Dónde está?!- el hierro-adicto estaba desesperado, la bebé necesitaba un cambio de pañales; había hecho del dos, y el al tener un olfato más desarrollado, sentía el olor más intensamente- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Te dije que sería mejor que nos esperara en la entrada!- sus gritos sobresaltaron a la pobre Cornelia, provocando que esta llorara- ¡Calm-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Kana, mientras mecía a la bebé- ¡Ya tienes 26 años, por Kami! ¿Acaso así vas a tratar a tus hijos? ¡Oh, pobre de Levy!- la maga había logrado que Cornelia mermara su llanto.

-¡Claro que no!- intentó defenderse aunque, en el fondo sabía que la maga tenía razón- es sólo que tú-

-"Tú", nada ¡Madura de una vez Gajeel!- el tiempo y el secreto de lo que se encontraba, mejor dicho de _"quienes"_ se encontraban ahí, les habían hecho conocerse un poco más, y así como una cosa lleva a la otra; él, Kana y Lissana, habían desarrollado un lazo de amistad, una que muchas veces había sido malinterpretada. Incluso recordaba como esa mañana antes de partir Levy-afectada aun por los cambios de humor comunes en el embarazo-le acusó de adultero y una infinidad de sandeces más, y él no tuvo otra alternativa que contarle todo. Esperaba que ahora no se enfadaran con él.

-…- la maga lo miró detalladamente, el tiempo había dejado su huella, sus rasgos se habían endurecido aún más, tenía algunas cicatrices a causa de heridas en misiones, los pircings que antes adornaban sus orejas habían desaparecido, dejando las pequeñas marcas de su existencia, su cabello; aunque largo en comparación con los de los demás del gremio, estaba más corto llegándole poco más abajo de los hombros y quizás uno de los cambios más grandes eran su expresión y su personalidad, las cuales se habían suavizado un poco, claro gracias a Levy- ¡No tiene que decírmelo mujer! ¡Vámonos!- _"si que había cambiado"_

Kana por su parte, también cambió, creció, aprendió a ser responsable, y a cuidar más de ella misma y por consiguiente de los demás, después de todo, ahora tenía tres personas que dependían de ella y de las cuales ella dependía; sus dos hijos y su esposo, su propia familia. Ahora era un poco-sólo un poco-más voluptuosa, gracias a sus dos hijos, y su larga cabellera marrón ya era parte del pasado, ahora lucía el cabello corto, a la altura de los hombros. Oh, y ya no bebía como antes…no ahora como madre, debía comportarse y dar el ejemplo.

-¿Qué esperas mujer, una invitación?- el hierro-adicto sonrió- Gehe, te arrepientes de no haberle pedido que nos esperara ¿no, "borracha"?- picó Gajeel.

-No, ella está enferma- decidió no picar- es mejor que sigamos- miró al frente y la divisó- eh, Gajeel- apuntó con el dedo- ¿Esa no es?

El Dragon Slayer dirigió su vista hacia donde le apuntaba- ¡Esa mujer! ¡¿No se supone que está enferma?!- y de a zancadas comenzó a acercársele- ¡OE!- la alcanzó y dio un coscorrón- ¡mujer idiota!, ¿Qué haces a- no continuó su amiga tenía los ojos rojos y se notaba compungida

-Gajeel-kun…-la maga de cabellos celestes lo abrazó y rompió en llanto.

-¿J-juvia..?

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**Como prometí, el mechoneo; es algo así como un "Ritual de bienvenida" que hacen cuando se ingresa a primer año en la universidad. En este los alumnos de años superiores, te hacen sacar todo lo que no quieras manchar (ropa, zapatos, etc) y te quitan tus cosas, luego te pasan una bolsa de basura para que te la pongas y te tiran una infinidad de cosas, tanto en el pelo como en el cuerpo, luego dicen un monto de dinero que tienes que recaudar en cierta cantidad de tiempo para recuperar tus cosas, te dan una bolsa pequeña en la que tienes que echar el dinero. Y luego partes a recorrer tu ciudad (a pies descalzos o con calcetines), a pedir dinero. Por desgracia, a nosotros (mi carrera), luego de tirarnos muchas cosas, nos hicieron rodar sobre pescado semi-putrefacto, y en mi cuidad, el sol pega muy fuerte. Y por consiguiente quede muy muy fetida y medió insolación u.u**

**-Himichy! Resiste!- llama a una ambulancia- Tú, tú tenías razón, por eso te dejé hasta el final… muchas…muchas gracias por tú review, no mueras!**

**Si les soy sincera, no me gustó mucho como quedo este cap. creo que quedo ¿mal? (lo escribí con sueño)D: pero ustedes deciden:**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	5. Cap V

**Hola! :D soy yo de nuevo, la loca de los "Gracias". No me canso de decirlo ;P. Entonces, ¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Y ¡Gracias por los reviews, fav, y foll. Soy híper feliz!**. **Lamento esta vez no contestar reviews, el tiempo se me agota, pero muchas gracias a: ****AnikaSukino 5d, Saori haruno****,****fullbuster juvia y Heero Root****.**

**Ahora sin más, les dejo. ****Espero que disfruten el capítulo ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_°-Gajeel-kun…-la maga de cabellos celestes lo abrazó y rompió en llanto._

_-¿J-juvia..?_

**&-oOo-&**

El Dragon Slayer se sorprendió por el actuar y el estado de su amiga- O-oe Juvia- ella seguía llorando, de pronto tuvo una epifanía y la ira no se hizo esperar-… Ese maldito…- siseó- ¡Lo voy a matar!- la maga afianzó su agarre; su amigo había mal interpretado las cosas. Intentó calmarse para explicarle la razón de su estado.

-N-no-o, Ga-gaje-el-ku-n…- le costaba hablar, pegó más su cabeza al pecho del pelinegro, el seguía luchando por liberarse.

-¡Juvia!- una voz conocida la llamó, despegó un poco su cabeza del pecho del mago y miró en dirección de la voz, era Kana- ¡Juvia, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué lloras?!

-Ka-ana-san, Juv-juvia, e-ella…- fue interrumpida por su iracundo amigo.

-¡Que "¿Qué pasó?"! ¡Es obvio que ese bastardo le hizo algo!- Juvia miró a Kana suplicante, si Gajeel no se calmaba era capaz de asesinar a quien se cruzara en su camino- ¡Suéltame mujer, le voy a enseñar!

-¡Cállate! ¡Gajeel, cállate y deja hablar a Juvia!- miró a su hija, buscando algún atisbo de querer iniciar el llanto, después de todo habían estado gritando; ella estaba tranquila. Prosiguió mirando a su amiga y hablando dulcemente- Juvia, ¿podrías calmarte y explicarnos por qué estás llorando?

La maga de agua asintió- J-ju-via- inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces- Juvia, ella… ¡Juvia es una mala madre!- y volvió a romper en llanto, bajo la confundida mirada de los magos.

-¡¿Ese bastardo te dijo eso?!- el hierro-adicto la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la zarandeó

-¡Basta Gajeel!- Kana lo golpeó, y se dirigió a su amiga- ¡Claro que no! Por… ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la peli-marrón.

-Po-porq-ue…¡Porque Juvia!- sintió que su corazón se estrujaba- ¡Juvia no encuentra a…- un grito la interrumpió.

-¡Mamá!

* * *

En otro lugar y al mismo tiempo en que Gajeel y Kana caminaban perdidos por las calles. Se encontraban Gray, Lucy y los gemelos entrando al pueblo.

Por lo poco que habían visto hasta ahora el pueblo era un lugar tranquilo y más grande de lo que parecía, rodeado por un frondoso bosque, con árboles frutales y una infinidad de plantas y flores; de diversas tonalidades y colores, todo contrastando perfectamente con el estilo semi-rústico de las casas, edificios y las calles adobadas. Era realmente hermoso.

-Es muy hermoso- exteriorizaron su pensamiento, los magos.

Los gemelos sonrieron orgullosos-¡Claro que si!- dijo la niña- ¡Es el lugar más hermoso que hay!- quizás estaba exagerando, pues no conocía ningún otro, pero aun así se sentía orgullosa de su pequeño y retirado pueblo.

-Si…- los fairy's preferían no contradecir a la pequeña, porque si algo habían visto que heredó de su padre, era su tozudez y no deseaban iniciar una discusión.

-Etto, maga-san, pervertido-san- llamó la peli-rosa- ¿Cómo es Fairy Tail?- _"¿Cómo es Fairy Tail?", _resonó en la cabeza de los magos, ¿acaso Natsu no les había hablado de ellos? ¿Es que, aun no les perdonaba?

No, eso no podía ser. Lucy tomó la palabra- Natsu, ¿Nunca les ha hablado de Fairy Tail?

-No es eso- aclaró Igneel- Papá, mamá y los tíos siempre nos hablan de sus aventuras y de sus nakamas, pero…- su expresión cambió a una más seria- Nee-san y yo, no entendemos algunas cosas.

-¿Algunas cosas?- "Pervertido-san", quien se había mantenido sólo escuchando, decidió intervenir- ¿Cómo cuáles?

La niña suspiró- Es que, si Fairy Tail es como ellos nos han dicho, ¿Por qué se fueron?

Gray y Lucy sintieron como si algo se les incrustara en el pecho- Eso… eso es por- ¿Cómo se lo explicaban a unos niños?, es más, ¿Les correspondía a ellos decirles?- Porque… nosotros no lo sabemos- _"No", _esa era la respuesta, ellos no tenían el derecho de decirles.

Los niños bajaron la cabeza- Entonces ¿No lo saben?- los magos negaron- ya veo…- siguieron caminando en silencio.

-De todas formas- comenzó Gray, un poco después, cansado del silencio- ¿Qué les han contado de Fairy Tail?

-Papá y mamá- _"Su madre también pertenece a Fairy Tail"- _Dicen que no hay gremio más alegre en todo Fiore- dijo la niña.

-Y revoltoso- acotó Igneel, la niña soltó una risita

-¡Si, alegre y revoltoso!- a Gray y a Lucy les resbalo una gotita, los gemelos no podían tener más razón- También que es un gremio muy poderoso ¡El gremio n° 1 de todo Fiore!- sonrieron, la voz de la niña denotaba admiración.

-Además de ser el más unido, siempre se protegen y cuidan entre ellos, como los mosqueteros; "Uno para todos y todos para uno"- la pequeña los miró sonriendo más aún, mientras su hermano continuaba hablando- Y aunque no sean hijos los mismos padres, son una gran familia- los magos sentían como se les encogía el corazón. Si, eran una familia, pero al igual que todas las familias y muy por el contrario de lo que se cree, el lazo que los unía era muy delgado; fácil de romper, sin embargo, igualmente fácil de volver a unir. Aunque ese lazo una vez roto nunca sería igual que antes.

-¡Oh! ¡Igneel-kun, Aqua-chan!- vieron a una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color almendra, acercárseles.

-¡Ohayo Nina-san!- saludó la pequeña "Aqua", claro ahora que lo pensaban, "A-chan", no podía ser un nombre.

-Ohayou gozaimazu, Nina-san- Igneel, fue un poco más formal.

La mujer, "Nina", sonrió- Ohayou gozaimazu, Igneel-kun, Aqua-chan y…- miró a los magos.

-¡Ah, si! ¡Nina-san, ellos son maga-san y pervertido-san!- Nina la miró confusa, los magos se atragantaron.

-¿Maga-san?...¿Per-pervertido-san?- el rostro de la mujer pasó de confundido a receloso, los magos palidecieron.

-No, nee-san, esos no son sus nombres. Nina-san, ellos son Gray-san y Lucy-san- se dirigió a ellos- ¿Me equivoco?- ellos negaron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes nii-chan?- la niña estaba asombra, ¿sería su hermano un psíquico?- ¿Eres psíquico?

Igneel negó- Nee-san es muy despistada- rió un poco- Todo este tiempo ellos han estado llamándose por sus nombres- Aqua boqueó un poco.

-Ya veo- habló Nina- Entonces, Ohayou gozaimasu Gray-san, Lucy-san- hizo una reverencia.

-Ohayou gozaimasu- saludaron de vuelta ellos.

El peli-rosa recordó algo- Nina-san, ¿Nos estaba buscando?- ella asintió

-Hace algunos días que no veo a su madre ¿Está enferma nuevamente?- Aqua afirmó- Ya veo- su tono sonaba algo decepcionado- Pobre de mí musa…

-¿Musa?- preguntó Lucy, aunque después se arrepintió.

A Nina le brillaron los ojos de una manera extraña- ¡Claro!, ¿Saben?. Desde que la vi, por primera vez supe que estábamos destinadas a encontrarnos- _"Esa …es una extraña declaración",_ pensaron los magos algo divertidos- Su caminar, su figura, ¡Toda ella es como una muñeca de porcelana! Y yo debía tenerla…- la conversación había dado un giro y se estaba volviendo incomoda.

-¡Madre!- un grito la interrumpió- ¡No vayas por las calles diciendo ese tipo de cosas! ¡Incomodas a la gente!

-Pero…- intentó excusarse

-Nada de peros, madre- rebatió

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Lena-san- intervino el niño en la pelea madre-hija

Lena lo miró- oh, discúlpame Neel-kun- miró al resto- Discúlpenme ustedes también, soy Lena- hizo una reverencia. Lena era una joven mujer de unos 25 o 27 años, cabello castaño-rojizo al igual que Nina y ojos negros, les sonrió amablemente- Pido disculpas en nombre de mi madre, a veces, muchas veces a decir verdad, se comporta como una idiota- dijo con cierto reproche en la voz.

-Moo…Lena-chan es mala con su madre- dijo infantilmente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía los labios- Lena-chan es una envidiosa- provocó, los demás veían interesados la escena.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿De qué tendría envidia?- la peli castaña-rojiza calló en el juego de su madre.

-Juju, no lo niegues Lena-chan, todos aquí sabemos que tienes envidia de mí musa.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la joven- Eso no es cierto, ella es mi amiga, ¿Por qué he de tenerle envidia?- su madre si que lograba sacarla de quicio- Además, ¡ella no es tú musa, ella tiene nombre y e-

-¡Si lo es! ¡Ella es mi musa! Y tú, tú tiene envidia de sus atributos- dijo entre molesta y burlesca.

-No…no te refieres a…- su voz reflejaba la ira que intentaba contener

-¡Si lo hago! ¡Tú tienes envidia de mí y de mí musa por eso!- Nina parecía una niña, más bien la pelea parecía ser de unas niñas.

-¡No te atrevas!

-¡Lena-chan nos tiene envidia, porque ella es….una tabla de planchar!- los magos abrieron los ojos a más no poder, ¿Realmente de eso iba su pelea?

-¡Tú… eso no es más que tú culpa! ¡Soy tú hija!

-No, no Lena-chan, no me culpes a mí, culpa a tú padre, esos no son mis genes- y señaló su busto.

-¡Eres una mala madre!- los ojos de Nina se aguaron.

-¡Tú eres una mala hija!

-¡No es….- los magos no escucharon más, pues unas manos los habían tomado de los brazos y sacado del lugar.

-Uff… escapamos justo a tiempo- dijo Igneel

-¿Eso pasa seguido?- el niño asintió- Y, ¿Qué es todo eso de "Mi musa"?- continuó Gray, tanto él como Lucy se preguntaban aquello.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien cómo empezó todo- contesto Aqua encogiéndose de hombros- Pero bueno, resulta que Nina-san es diseñadora de modas, una muy reconocida, y nuestra mamá es su modelo preferida. Por lo que nos han contado papá y mamá, todo comenzó cuando ellos llegaron a este pueblo, Lena-san, la hija de Nina-san, los llevó a su casa después de que ellos la ayudaran…

-Fue entonces cuando Nina-san, conoció a nuestra madre y quedo impactada con su apariencia de "Muñeca de porcelana" y "dulce" personalidad, así fue como mamá se convirtió en su musa- terminó de relatar Igneel.

-Aunque en un principio a papá no le gustaba mucho la idea- la niña decía con gracia- al ver que a mamá era feliz al hacerlo, nunca se opuso ¡Mi papá es el mejor!- sonrió.

Toda intención de continuar con la conversación se vio interrumpida, cuando una voz desesperada y conocida llegó a los oídos de los cuatro. _"Po-porq-ue…¡Porque Juvia!", _corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz

Era ella, Gray aceleró, quería tocarla- ¡Juvia no encuentra a..!- un grito derrumbó sus intenciones.

-¡Mamá!- el peli-rosa lo sobrepasó corriendo directamente a los brazos de la maga peli-celeste, quien al verlo había soltado inmediatamente a Gajeel e inclinado con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Igneel-chan!- Juvia, lo estrechó protectoramente entre sus brazos, mientras lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad surcaban sus ojos- Igneel-chan…perdona a Juvia, por favor- tanto Gray como Lucy estaban pasmados- Juvia es una mala madre, ella no cumplió su palabra. Perdónala; perdón, perdón, perdón...- con cada "Perdón", la maga elemental besaba la coronilla de su hijo.

El niño negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, enterrando más su cabeza en el pecho de su madre- N-no, mamá tú no podías, tú estás enferma- se sentía culpable, cuando escuchó a la desesperada voz de su madre, lo primero que pensó fue en ir y decirle que estaba bien, pero cuando vio sus ojos rojos de llanto, no aguantó más y corrió a abrazarla, su mamá era demasiado buena y él la había hecho sufrir- Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, perdóname tú a mí- Juvia le sonrió y juntó su frente con la de si hijo- Tienes fiebre, deberías estar en la cama- le reprocho, y ella se sonrojó- Vam…¡auch, nee-san!- su hermana en algún momento se había acercado y lo golpeó.

-¡Te lo merecías por baka, nii-chan!- le sacó la lengua, él hizo un puchero- ¡Mamá está enferma y tú, sólo la preocupas! ¡Baka, baka, baka!- y lo volvió a golpear.

-¡Auch! ¡Nee-san, ya basta!- sobaba su cabeza- Mamá dile algo- miro suplicante a Juvia.

-¡No la metas en esto!- la Aqua encendió sus manos- ¡Nii-chan baka, vamos a pelear!- Igneel se refugió en los brazos de su madre- ¡Gallina! ¡Ven, vamos! ¡Pelea!

Juvia no puedo evitar reír, sus hijos eran tan parecidos, pero tan distintos. Y Aqua, ¡oh, Aqua era un mini-Natsu en versión femenina!- A-chan- llamó suavemente, entre risas- No quemes a tú hermano- Aqua apagó las llamas en sus manos, y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, quitándole su lugar a Igneel.

-¡Mamá!- estaba feliz, su mamá estaba riendo, miró a su hermano; estaba celoso, ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

-¡Nee-san, suéltala!- el peli-rosa tironeaba a su hermana, intentando alejarla de **su **mamá.

-¡No!- y se apretaba más. Juvia reía- ¡Es mía!

-¡No es tuya! ¡Suéltala!

Tan abstraídos estaban en ellos mismos que no se percataron de las miradas retadoras que daban Gajeel y Kana a unos anonadados y acongojados Gray y Lucy. Sin embargo, estos últimos por su parte, no despegaban sus ojos de lo que ocurría frente a ellos.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

******¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**

**Nota: Pido sinceras disculpas, por el retraso y por la falta de innovación, ¿soy muy redundante?. Además, no estoy segura si podré subir otro capi. esta semana (hasta el viernes), muchos trabajos/pruebas y poco tiempo. Perdon :C**


	6. Cap VI

**Hola, volví (y aprendí como agregar a favoritos ;D) Como prometí un capitulo el viernes :D. Y ahora empiezan los "Gracias" jiji. Muchichichisimas gracias a los favoritos, a los followers y a los reviews. Me hace hiper-muy feliz saber que leen el fic. y creo que no puedo expresarlo completamente en palabras C: **

**AnikaSukino 5d**** (no, no es por decirlo así C:), ****nico2883**** (gracias. Sip! Pero no prometo nada), ****Reptilian95**** (no es mortal, no me atrevería a matar a Juvia n.n), ****Himichy (gracias, espero te haya gustado la conti, y esta la conti de la conti :D)****,****fullbuster juvia****( jajaja, gracias, pero lo del reencuentro será para el ¿Domingo?, este es un flash back :S), Guest(me gussssssta saber que te gusssssta y, sip! Que sufran n.n), ****Heero Root****(perdón por la tardanza :C, pero aquí está en nuevo capi. :D .Pd: pase por tu fic y me gustó +.+)**

**Nota: esto es un flash back, porque… no sé, nació solo, pero en el próximo continúa. Pido perdón a los que querían saber la reacción de Lucy, Gray y su reencuentro con los otros dos magos (y familia), pero prometo que el domingo estará C:**

**Ahora sin más, espero sinceramente que lo disfruten, a leer. ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima (aunque he tergiversado (y lo sigo haciendo) las cosas como loca)**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

**&-oOo-&**

_°…"¿Es que acaso no se callaran nunca?" Pensaba una furibunda maga espiritual, ¿Su nombre? Lucy Heartfilia, el ¿Por qué? De su estado. Fácil. El equipo Natsu había decidido salir de misión, mejor dicho, ella había hablado con Erza sobre una misión que deseaba hacer, la cual le daría el dinero suficiente para pagar cuatro meses de renta y, realmente necesitaba pagar la renta (además, unos meses sin preocuparse por ello, no le vendrían mal). Y bueno, Erza había aceptado acompañarla…_

_Pero… ¿Cuál era el problema con eso?... Más fácil aún. Si, Erza decidió acompañarla, sin embargo, los otros dos miembros del equipo Natsu habían escuchado su plática con la peli-roja y, por consiguiente, también habían hecho lo mismo. Y así fue como partieron de misión los cuatro (y Happy)…lamentablemente._

_-¡Ya basta!- gritó "Titania" y los miró inquisitivamente- Natsu, Gray ¿Están peleando?- los magos palidecieron y se abrazaron._

_-N-no, E-Er-Erza…- comenzó el mago de hielo- N-no-noso-tros s-só-olo es-estab-bamos…- no pareció ocurrírsele nada más. _

_-Prac-practicando u-u-una o-obra- continuó el Dragon Slayer de fuego, los presentes lo miraron, "¿En serio?", decían con sus ojos._

_El peli-rosa buscó con su mirada la del peli-negro-azulado, "Díselos"- S-si, e-eso h-hacia-mos- esperaba que Erza no fuera tan severa con ellos y los dejara con vida, no con todas sus piezas, pero si vivos… no se había despedido de Juvia._

_-Ya veo…- habló la Scarlet- Y… ¿Cómo se llama la "__**obra**__"?- comenzaron a sudar, ¡Oh, poderoso Kami, apiádate de sus almas!. Gray intentó recordar el nombre de alguna obra no tan conocida, en donde se presentara una lucha, Shakespeare quizás, no su legado era muy reconocido._

_-¡Le Golpize!- gritó el amante del fuego en otro idioma (o al menos lo que él creía era otro idioma)- ¡Así se llama! ¡Es francés!- a los presentes les resbaló una gotita, y observaron a Titania…pobre, pobre Natsu._

_Erza cerró los ojos y suspiró, una de sus cejas se movía frenéticamente, y una vena se remarcó en su frente-… ¿Le Golpize?- Natsu asintió, miro a su amigo/rival y le sonrió aliviado, "Nos salvamos" fue su mensaje. Gray meditó por unos segundo, "¿Lo decía enserio?"._

_-Estamos muertos- dijo muy-muy-bajito Gray._

_-Natsu…Gray… ¿Ustedes piensan que me voy a creer eso?- los presentes se estremecieron, y los nombrados negaron repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se abrazaban con más fuerza- ¡¿Es que acaso nunca dejaran de hacer idioteces?! ¡Además de destruir prácticamente todo a su paso durante la misión, ahora mienten!- se relajó- Creo que me corresponde darles algunas lecciones- oh-oh, tenías razón Gray; estaban muertos._

_Lucy volteó, no le apetecía ver como Erza "Les daba algunas lecciones". Suspiró. Tristemente eso había pasado; durante la misión a la que se auto-invitaron, cabe señalar, tanto Gray como su novio, no habían dejado de discutir por esto y por lo otro, pero hasta ese punto todo era aceptable. Sin embargo, vinieron las competencias, "Yo puedo hacer esto y tú no", "Yo lo hago mejor", etc. Y antes de que se diesen cuenta... medio camino, bosque, algunas casas (por suerte deshabitadas, pero por vender) y monumentos habían sido destruidos… los jewels se le escaparon de las manos cual agua entre los dedos, pues con la recompensa tuvieron que pagar por __**todos**__ los daños, incluso les faltó…_

_-Lucy-san ¿Se encuentra bien?- una cabellera celeste se interpuso en su campo de visión._

_-¿Eh?- lo pensó, la chica se veía preocupada- Ah, si, no te preocupes Juvia- intentó tranquilizarla._

_-Mmmm, Juvia no cree que Lucy-san esté bien, ¿Qué le acurre? ¿Juvia puede ayudarle en algo?- "¿Más?", pensó la rubia. La maga de agua ya había hecho suficiente, bueno ella y Gajeel. _

_Ambos (y Lilly), quienes habían salido de misión tiempo antes que ellos (Lucy creía que la verdadera razón del mago de hielo para acompañarlos de misión, había sido el posiblemente encontrarse con la maga de agua en el camino), se encontraban de paso por el pueblo que Natsu y Gray prácticamente… ya saben y, al encontrarlos en aprietos; económicamente hablando, decidieron ayudarles y habían pagado lo que les faltaba._

_-No Juvia, no quiero molestarte con esto._

_-Confíe en Juvia, Lucy-san- la maga le miró suplicante._

_Rezongó- Es que, no obtuvimos nada con la misión, la recompensa se fue en pagar los daños y yo…yo no sé qué haré con la renta de este mes- se sintió bien al exteriorizar sus pensamientos._

_Juvia asintió, "Con que era eso", tomó las manos de la rubia y las apretó entre las suyas- Lucy-san no debe preocuparse por eso, Juvia puede prestarle lo suficiente para pagar este mes- le sonrió, ¿Por qué Lucy no lo había dicho antes?_

_-Juvia, yo no puedo…- a decir verdad, no quería, se sentiría una aprovechadora._

_-Lucy-san, no se preoc__upe usted no se está aprovechando de Juvia- al parecer la maga de agua leía mentes o ella era muy obvia- Etto…Lucy-san y Juvia son amigas después de todo ¿Ne? Y las amigas se ayudan entre ellas- le sonrió dulcemente y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas._

_-Yo, Juvia…yo- la maga de cabellera rubia estaba conmovida, ella si consideraba a Juvia una amiga, ya desde hace mucho tiempo, aun cuando ella le llamaba "Rival de amor", pero que Juvia la llamara su amiga, eso no se lo esperaba. _

_-Acepta de una vez "Coneja"- intervino Gajeel, quien estaba escuchando la conversación- Si no lo haces la "Mujer de la lluvia" nunca se va a callar- Juvia hizo un mohín- Además no es como si no tuviera dinero, después de todo…_

_-Gajeel-kun, no hables por Juvia, por favor- regañó al Dragon Slayer de hierro- Lucy-san no debe afligirse, Juvia ha ganado lo suficiente y ya pagó 7 meses de su renta en Fairy Hills- la maga de espíritus estelares la miró fijamente y confundida, ¿De dónde sacaba tantos jewels?- Juvia tiene mucho ahorrado, Juvia nunca gasta más de lo necesario y, como suele salir seguido en misiones junto a Gajeel-kun, sólo porque él está aburrido- Gajeel bufó- Sus ahorros van en constante aumento. Entonces Lucy-san ¿Aceptará que Juvia la ayude?_

_La maga caviló el asunto; ella necesitaba el dinero, Juvia le proponía prestárselo, ellas eran amigas y, al parecer la de cabellos celestes no daría su brazo a torcer, pero ella no quería abusar…¿Qué hacer?- Yo…yo prometo pagarte todo lo más rápido posible Juvia- Le sonrió avergonzada- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Y si puedo ayudarte en algo a cambio por favor no dudes en pedírmelo- sonrió aún más, siendo correspondida por la maga de agua._

_-Juvia se lo agradece Lucy-san- miró en dirección a donde estaban Natsu y Gray- Emm, etto Lucy-san- llamó la maga. Había una idea que no salía de su mente, debía asegurarse._

_-¿Si?- Juvia se veía nerviosa, "Que rápido cambio de humor" _

_-Lucy-san, usted cree que Natsu-san y Gray-sama…- Lucy miró en dirección de los magos, se hallaban inconscientes unos sobre el otro, peli-rosa sobre peli-negro-azulado, aun abrazados… Erza fue benevolente y, por lo menos los dejo con vida- ¿Usted cree que Natsu-san esté interesado en Gray-sama? _

_-¡¿Qué?!- la peli-celeste estaba seria, ¿Hablaba en serio?-No eso…-no sabía cómo continuar._

_-Así que es verdad- Juvia malinterpretó su falta de palabras- Natsu-san… ¡Natsu-san es el nuevo rival de amor de Juvia!- de sus ojos parecían salir lanzas- ¡Juvia no permitirá que su rival de amor le quite a Gray-sama!_

_-Juvia, las cosas no son así- "Hazla recapacitar Lucy", se decía a sí misma._

_-¡¿Lucy-san también?!_

_-¡NO! ¡Yo estoy con Natsu!- último intento- ¡Y él está conmigo!... estamos juntos._

_-Juvia ya ve…- "Lucy win"- E-eso significa que Natsu-san está tan enamorado de Gray-sama y, que al no verse correspondido está utilizando a Lucy-san en un intento de olvidarlo, pero no desaprovechará la oportunidad de acercarse a Gray-sama, haciéndose pasar por su amigo/rival y, aprovechándose de su inocencia, pues en el fondo aun no pierde la esperanza de enamorarlo- Lucy la miraba algo aturdida y Gajeel divertido, esa maga si que tenía imaginación- ¡No puede ser!...N-nat-natsu-san- su mirada se ensombreció- Él… él durante todo este tiempo ha usado la excusa de una pelea para…para ver y tocar la desnudez de Gray-sama, y él…él- sus mejillas se azoraron a más no poder; ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de Juvia?- ¡Juvia no lo permitirá! ¡Sólo Juvia puede darle treinta hijos a Gray-sama!- y se fue corriendo a separar a su amado de su nuevo rival de amor._

"_Upps", pensó Lucy. El pobre de su peli-rosa novio ahora sufriría la furia de Juvia, y ella no pudo evitarlo; "Juro que lo intente Natsu"…°_

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	7. Cap VII

**Hola! :D ¿Cómo están? (espero que bien n.n), y llegamos al capi. N° 7, muchas gracias, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos C:**

**Muchas gracias a los favoritos, a los followers, (aumentaron, los dos! Soy feliz) y a los reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos :D**

**Reptilian95**** (u.u, juro y re-juro, que hago todo lo posible, pero a veces ya apenas puedo escribir un capi, por el tiempo, la universidad y eso. Sin embargo, me esforzaré n.n), ****AnikaSukino 5d**** (jajaja, en un principio pensé en hacer que Erza obligara a Natsu y Gray a interpretar una obra como habían dicho, pero no sabía dónde poner ese flash back, :D), ****fullbuster juvia**** (gracias n.n, que bueno que te haya gustado el flash back, nunca había hecho uno tan largo, que bueno que te gustara C: ), ****Heero Root**** ( ajjaja, no Gajeel no le tiene mala a Natsu, pero siempre lo he visto como un hermano mayor celoso, y a juvia como su hermanita xD)**

**Ahora sin más. A leer!. ****Espero sinceramente que lo disfruten ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece por completo a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_°-¡No es tuya! ¡Suéltala!_

_Tan abstraídos estaban en ellos mismos que no se percataron de las miradas retadoras que daban Gajeel y Kana a unos anonadados y acongojados Gray y Lucy. Sin embargo, estos últimos por su parte, no despegaban sus ojos de lo que ocurría frente a ellos. °_

**&-oOo-&**

-¡Maldición!- el primero en hablar fue el Dragon Slayer- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo aquí?!- el grito captó la atención de la maga de agua y los pequeños.

-¡Oh, si!- saltó Aqua- ¡Lo había olvidado!- se puso frente a los magos, quienes aún no reaccionaban- ¡Mami, ellos son Maga-san y Pervertido-san, también son de Fairy Tail!- la niña sonrió a su madre y tíos.

Gajeel y Kana observaron a Juvia, esperando que reaccionara mal. Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ella estaba tranquila; impasible.

-Juvia…-Kana se le acercó- ¿Estas bien?- la maga asintió

-Vámonos- sentenció tajante Gajeel.

La peli-celeste le ignoró y se acercó a Gray y Lucy. Ellos por su parte al fin reaccionaron- J-juvia…nosotros- ella les tomó las manos.

-Lucy-san, Gray-san- les dedico una dulce mirada y sonrió- Juvia está feliz de volver a verlos.

Sintieron algo en la garganta, les escocían los ojos y pitaban los oídos. Ella contra todo pronóstico, les había tratado bien; dulce y amable _"Tan Juvia",_ pensaron ambos. Gray sentía un hormigueo en las manos, ahora que la tenía cerca el deseo de tocarla había vuelto. Se soltó de sus suave agarré y la abrazó.

-Juvia- la apretó más contra sí, había olvidado todo lo sucedido minutos antes; el llanto, los abrazos, los gemelos, ya nada le importaba, ella estaba ahí, había vuelto.

La maga elemental se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro- Gray-san, Juvia también está feliz de ver a Lucy-san y Gray-san, pero ya puede soltar a Juvia- hasta ese momento no lo notó; _"Gray-san",_ volvió a sentir como si algo se estrujara en su pecho.

Algo, más bien alguien, lo haló fuertemente del brazo separándolo con brusquedad de Juvia e interponiéndose entre ambos- ¡Aléjate de ella, Fullbuster!- Gajeel parecía echar llamas por los ojos- ¡Y tú, mujer idiota, te dije que nos íbamos! ¡Ahora!- la tomó del brazo y se volteó comenzando a caminar, arrastrándola con él.

-¡Tío Gajeel, no tironees a mamá!- habló Igneel molesto, por mucho afecto que le tuviera a su tío, él no tenía derecho de tratar tan bruscamente a su mamá- Lucy-san- se dirigió a la de cabellos rubio- ¿Qué le ocurre?- "Esto no puede ser cierto", pensaba aun estupefacta.

De pronto sintió la cabeza abombada, estaba mareada. Habían sido muchas emociones por un día, la sorpresa e ilusión que sintió cuando supo el posible paradero de Natsu, el encontrarse con los gemelos, enterarse de que Natsu era su padre y, ahora... ¿Juvia era la madre?. Si eso era verdad, significaba que Natsu y Juvia, ¿Ellos…?. El mareo aumento y antes de decir o pensar algo más, se desvaneció.

-¡Lucy-san!- todos habían visto la turbación de la maga, pero no esperaban un que eso la llevara hasta el punto de desmayarse, por lo que nadie, aparte de gray quien se encontraba cerca de ella, había reaccionado a tiempo y evitado que chocara con el piso- ¡Gajeel-kun suélteme, debemos llevar a Lucy-san a casa!- la Juvia intentó zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-¡Basta! ¡Juvia, no te preocupes por ellos, no después de todo lo que pasó! ¡Que se las arreglen solos!- el Dragon Slayer de hierro, no daría el brazo a torcer.

-¡Gajeel-kun, Juvia no dejará a Lucy-san así y en plena calle!- la maga de agua tampoco.

-Gajeel, Juvia tiene razón, no sigas discutiendo con ella- por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Kana sabía que era lo correcto- Suéltala de una vez, el agitarse no le hará nada bien- el hierro-adicto la miró intensamente. Nuevamente tenía razón, no era bueno que Juvia se agitara. La dejó libre.

-Gracias- miró al mago de hielo- Gray-san, haga el favor de acompañar a Juvia y a los demás a su casa, Lucy-san debe descansar- Gray sólo atinó a asentir, quizás así tuviera otra oportunidad de hablar con la maga de agua y tenerla cerca.

-Aqua-chan, Igneel-chan, Kana-san, Gray-san, Gajeel-kun. Vamos- tomó a Lucy en brazos y se dispuso a caminar siguiendo a Juvia y compañía.

* * *

En una cama al centro de la habitación se vislumbraban dos figuras cubiertas por una fina sabana.

-¡Ahummnm!- un bostezo se hizo presente, acabando con el silencio en la habitación y, una de las figuras comenzó a removerse- Mmnm…- se asomaron unos dedos, unas manos y por último los brazos. Palpó a su costado suavemente, encontrándose con la pequeña figura dos, estiró un poco más el brazo y, no encontró nada, extrañado se irguió lentamente, hasta quedar sentado-¡Ahumnm!- volvió a bostezar, sin preocuparse por tapar su boca, pues sus brazos estaban alzados.

Una vez cuando ya había terminado de desperezarse, dirigió su verde-oscura (casi negra) mirada al costado, pero tampoco encontró lo que buscaba, _"¿Dónde está?"_, rascó su rosa cabellera. Se iba levantar, cuando reparó en la pequeña figura que a su lado se movía intentando sacarse de encima la tela que lo cubría, _"Siempre se despierta conmigo"_, sonrió.

Decidió actuar y ayudar a la figura en su lucha contra la sabana cuando sintió que esta comenzaba a desesperarse- ¡Yo!- una vez le sacó la tela de encima, al ver sus ojos llorosos, le sonrió para calmarlo y, lo alzó en brazos- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- el pequeño le miraba con el ceño fruncido- Vamos Lume, no te enfades era una broma, no te iba a dejar ahí- Lume, giró su cabeza, ignorando a su padre- ¡Lume, por favor no me ignores!- el peli-rosa se inquietó, _"Era sólo una broma"- _¡Juro que era una broma!¡Nunca más lo haré!- no hubo ningún cambio; su hijo no lo miraba, bajó su mirada apenado.

-¡Pa!- el pequeño rió, le encantaba molestar a su padre. El peli-rosa aliviado, subió la mirada y, acaricio los celestes cabellos de su hijo- ¿Ma?- Lume se extrañó, su "Pa" estaba ahí, pero ¿Y su "Ma"?

El peli-rosa se encogió de hombros - No lo sé, cuando me desperté ya no estaba- salió de la cama con su hijo en brazos- Vamos a ver si está abajo- y con un asentimiento de su hijo, bajaron a buscarla.

* * *

_° Se encontraban en la oficina del maestro, los habían llamado apenas llegaron de misión y, aunque estaban cansados, al sólo ver la seria cara de Mira, supieron que era algo muy importante._

_-Gracias por venir tan rápido- comenzó Makarov- Sé que deben estar exhaustos, pero el asunto por lo que los he citado es de suma delicadeza e importancia._

_-Lo entendemos maestro._

_Makarov asintió- Bueno, entonces. Natsu Dragneel, Juvia Loxar, ustedes…°_

* * *

Estaban a unos pasos de la casa de Juvia. A Lucy; quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento, y a Gray, el camino se les había hecho eterno e incómodo.

Durante todo el trayecto, en el que cabe señalar se mantuvieron en el más extenuante de los silencios, recibieron, cada tanto, miradas amenazantes por parte de Gajeel y fueron ignorados por Kana, quien se había encargado de mantener a Juvia muy ocupada hablándole sobre Cornelia y Makarov. Los gemelos también les habían ignorado, ya que se encontraban muy entretenidos, contándole a su "Tío Gajeel", lo que habían hecho, y algo sobre un festival.

El mago de hielo, miraba en dirección de la maga de agua, no había podido cruzar ninguna palabra con ella y, se sentía realmente frustrado. Lucy estaba igual.

* * *

_°- Gray-sama, Lucy-san- la peli-celeste, los distrajo de su conversación- Lamentamos haberlos hecho esperar- se disculpó, ellos se habían quedado esperando en la barra mientras Juvia y Natsu hablaban con el maestro._

_-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- el mago de hielo, notaba extraña a Juvia. Ella negó._

_-Y, ¿Para qué los llamaban?- curioseó la maga de espíritus estelares, ella también los notaba extraños. Juvia se veía triste y Natsu estaba callado._

_-Nos vamos- soltó Natsu. Ellos se sobresaltaron._

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_-Juvia y Natsu-san se van- la rubia y el peli-negro-azulado abrieron excesivamente los ojos, la peli-celeste prosiguió- El maestro nos ha encomendado una importante misión y, Natsu-san y Juvia estarán fuera por mucho tiempo._

_-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Gray con voz contenida- ¿Cuánto tiempo? _

_-No lo sabemos- fue el turno del peli-rosa de hablar, el alquimista lo tomó por la bufanda._

_-¿Cómo que no lo saben?- estaba molesto- ¿De qué se trata la misión? ¿Por qué ustedes?_

_-¡Gray/Gray-sama!- las magas gritaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Gray-sama, suelte a Natsu-san!- él le hizo caso, pero no la miró- Gray-sama…Juvia y Natsu-san, no... no pueden saber __porque ellos fueron elegidos para realizarla_, ni _cuánto tardarán;_ la misión es riesgosa y, las cosas pueden dificultarse, pero el maestro confió en nosotros, y nosotros no le fallaremos ni a él ni a Fairy Tail, y mucho menos a Gray-sama y Lucy-san- ella recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de él y, consiguió que el alquimista la mirara.

_Natsu sonrió la peli-celeste tenía razón ellos no le fallarían a nadie, y volverían lo antes posible, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser infiltrarse en un gremio oscuro y destruirlo desde dentro?; no mucho- ¡Así es!- lo miraron. Él pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de Lucy antes de continuar- ¡Lucy, Hielito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habremos vuelto!, ¡Confíen en nosotros!- los demás sonrieron, la energía de Natsu era contagiosa- ¡Ahora, vamos a comer!_

_Les resbaló una gotita; "Natsu siempre será Natsu"- Eres un idiota, ¿A quién le dices "Hielito", Come fuego?_

_-¡¿A quién le dices tú, "Come fuego"?! ¡¿Quieres pelear, Hielito?- y, entre grito y grito, la idea de comer algo quedó atrás. Pero la misión seguía rondando en la mente de los cuatro magos, y, esa misión fue el inicio de todo. °_

* * *

-Llegamos- les informó Juvia; estaban en la entrada de la casa- Lucy-san, Gray-san- la maga elemental les miró sonriente al tiempo que abría la puerta- Sean bienvenidos, por favor pasen.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**Oh, antes de olvidarlo; Lume es fuego en gallego, a mi parecer el gallego es una lengua muy bella y me gustó como sonaba C:**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	8. Cap VIII

**Hola! :D ¿Siguen ahí?, si la respuesta es si C: muchas gracias y si es no :C gracias de igual forma. He aquí el 8° capitulo! Agradezco que lean el fic, también a los que le pusieron favorito, a los followers y a los reviews. (se inclina) Muchas gracias! :D**

**Pido disculpas, hoy no contestaré reviews (debería estar haciendo un trabajo) u.u. Pero espero sepan, que me encanta que los dejen y lo aprecio mucho n.n**

**Ahora sin más. ****Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece casi por completo a Hiro Mashima. La trama del fic es propiedad de mis neuronas.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

Extra: _-lalalalala-_

* * *

_°-Llegamos- les informó Juvia, estaban en la entrada de la casa- Lucy-san, Gray-san- la maga elemental les miró al tiempo que abría la puerta- Sean bienvenidos, por favor pasen. °_

**&-oOo-&**

El peli-rosa se encontraba en la cocina preparando un biberón con jugo para su hijo, se sentía inquieto, aun no encontraba a su mujer, ella nunca salía de la casa sin antes avisar o dejar una nota y, además ahora ella estaba enferma, con fiebre la última vez que la revisó, antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Pa!- su hijo, sentado frente a él, en la encimera, estiró sus cortos brazos en su dirección. Él por instinto lo cogió en brazos.

-Ten Lume, bebe tú jugo- le entregó el biberón, pero el niño no se lo llevó a la boca- Lume ni siquiera lo has probado ¿Ya no te gusta la naranja?- lo miró confundido, ladeando la cabeza, hasta hace poco (ayer), su hijo era el fan n° 1 del jugo de naranja.

-¡Pa!- fue la respuesta de su hijo mientras señalaba en dirección la puerta de entrada- ¡Ma!

El de cabellos rosas pareció entender lo que Lume intentaba decir, así que utilizó su muy desarrollado sentido de la audición y, cuando escucho unas voces, con el niño en brazos se dirigió a la entrada.

Sintió un sosiego indescriptible cuando la vio cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Se aproximó a ella, antes siquiera de que se percatara de su presencia- No vuelvas a desaparecer así…- la rodeó por la cintura arrimándola a él en un abrazo y escondió la cabeza en su cuello-…me tenías preocupado.

-Natsu…-ella correspondió la muestra de afecto del peli-rosa.

-¡Ma!- Lume también se vio envuelto en el abrazo. Cuando sus padres se hallaban un poco más separados. Alzó los brazos para que su madre lo cargara y, ella sonriendo lo hizo, _"¿Cómo resistirse?"_

Natsu besó su frente y una mueca se formó en su rostro- No debiste salir aun tienes fiebre- reprochó, ella asintió tímidamente con las majillas azoradas, _"¿Por qué esa escena se le hacía tan familiar?"-_ Juvia, tú mejor que nadie sabes que una gripe de verano es algo delicado- suspiró y posó una mano en la mejilla de la maga- Tal parece que debo cuidarte más- se carcajeó al ver el rostro totalmente encendido de la maga.

-Lo mismo le dijimos nosotros- una voz los sacó de su íntimo momento- Exceptuando la parte de cuidarla nosotros- rió pícaramente- Vaya Natsu, no te recordaba tan romántico- los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era el peli-rosa el sonrojado.

-Cada vez más afeminado Salamander- acotó Gajeel negando con la cabeza.

-¡Kana, Gajeel!- replicó molesto, _"¿Cuándo habían llegado?"_. Se percató de algo- Oi Kana, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó señalando los brazos de la maga de las cartas.

Kana frunció el entrecejo– "Eso" Natsu, obviamente es un bebé, ya deberías saberlo, tú también tienes uno- levantó a la pequeña- Ella es Cornelia; mi hija.

-Huele mal- dijo arrugando la nariz.

-¿Es lo único que saben decir?- miró de reojo a Gajeel- Lo sé, pero no he tenido tiempo de cambiarla- miró a la maga de agua.

Juvia asintió- Sígueme Kana-san- y salieron del lugar.

* * *

_° Kana se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de su rubia amiga. Quería tocar, mas no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, se había equivocado; estaba molesta y cometió un error, uno muy grande. Tocó._

_-Lucy…-no hubo respuesta. Lo intentó nuevamente- Lucy…- un ruido se escuchó en el interior, esperó un poco más- Lucy, por favor abre- más ruido, alguien chocando con algo, algo estrellarse contra el piso, una maldición, pero la puerta no se abrió. Decidió irse, "¿Qué más podía hacer?"._

_Caminó cabizbaja por las calles hasta llegar a un parque cerca de la salida de esta. Rió al sentir algo caer y mojar su brazo, esta vez no eran lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada al nublado cielo, este parecía entender su dolor y había comenzado a llorar con ella, "Así que esto siente Juvia"._

_No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que las gotas dejaron de mojarla. Se extrañó un poco; la lluvia no había cesado._

_-Kana-san…-una suave voz llego a sus oídos y, en un principio no la reconoció. "¿Cuánto hacía que no la escuchaba?", pero cuando lo hizo, no tuvo la necesidad de mirar para saber porque había mermado el llanto de las nubes._

_-…Juvia… ¿Qué haces aquí?- la maga de agua había salido hace ya casi cuatro meses de misión junto al Dragon Slayer de fuego. El maestro no se había referido mucho al tema, simplemente les informó a grandes rasgos que se les fue asignada una misión, que no volverían en algún tiempo y que tampoco se podrían comunicar mucho. _

_-A Juvia se le ordenó venir a Magnolia en busca de algo- recordó que por el gremio corrían los rumores de que tanto la peli-celeste como Natsu, tuvieron que infiltrarse en un gremio oscuro y hacerse pasar por dobles-dobles agentes, tal como lo había hecho Gajeel nueve años atrás._

_-Ya veo…deberías irte ya- no quería sonar ruda, pero en esos momentos quería estar sola- Es decir, no vaya a ser que te descubran._

_-No se preocupe Kana-san. Juvia es miembro de Fairy Tail después de todo- soltó una risita- Además, el maestro le pidió a Juvia que hablara con Gajeel-kun, al parecer se ha estado comportando un poco mal desde que Juvia se fue- suspiró- Gajeel-kun a veces es como un niño._

_Ese comentario hizo sonreír a la peli-marrón. El Dragon Slayer de hierro no había reaccionado muy bien a la partida de su amiga, cuando se enteró amenazó con destruir el gremio entero si no le decían dónde se encontraba, que era una idiota y, que iría en ese mismo momento a buscarla y la traería de vuelta- Se preocupa mucho por ti…- decir eso fue como usar un arma de doble filo._

_-Juvia lo sabe, Gajeel-kun y Juvia han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, son como hermanos- la maga sonaba alegre y orgullosa._

_-…- Kana no dijo nada._

_-Kana-san…-la maga de agua sonaba más seria- Kana-san, Juvia sabe que… ella no es tan cercana a usted como lo es Lucy-san, pero Juvia la considera una gran persona y valiosa amiga- La maga se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos- Juvia no sabe bien que le ocurre, sin embargo, usted puede confiar en ella- la sonrisa que le dedicó la maga de agua le dio confianza; claro que podía confiar en ella._

_-J-juvia, y-yo…- entre lágrimas le conto lo que había pasado. Le contó el cómo Laxus negó mantener una relación con ella cuando le preguntaron, la discusión que tuvieron después por ese hecho y el que el Dragon Slayer de rayo no diera ni siquiera indicios de querer darla a conocer, narró lo enfadada y dolida que estaba y, que posterior a salir casi corriendo de su casa, se fue a un bar donde se encontró con Bacchus y; entre trago y trago, ya ebria lo besó-…L-laxus estaba más que furioso, no me dejó terminar de explicarle; no es para menos- respiró, le costaba hablar- p-pero y-yo…yo no quiero perderlo- las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos-…Juvia ¿Qué voy a hacer?..._

_La de cabellos celestes la abrazó y arrulló- Llorar… llore Kana-san- la maga eso hizo- Debe dejar salir todo y, después enfrentar la situación- la hizo levantar la mirada- ¿Sabe?... Kana-san, todas, hasta las personas más buenas y grandes pueden equivocarse, pero eso es lo que las hace lo que son, se equivocan y, siguen. Y usted Kana-san es grande, usted no perderá a Laxus-san, él simplemente estaba aún aturdido, porque sabe que también tiene parte de la culpa, después de todo una relación es de dos- le sonrió dulcemente- Ahora Kana-san, siga y vaya con Laxus-san; debe estar buscándola._

_Kana no podía creer lo bien que se sentía después de conversar con la maga de agua, ella tenía razón; era hora de seguir- Gracias Juvia- le sonrió agradecida._

_Juvia correspondió- No hay de que Kana-san- guardó el paraguas; la lluvia había cesado- Ahora es hora de que Juvia se vaya._

_-¿Ya?- la maga asintió- ¿No pasarás a ver a Gray?_

_La maga bajó la mirada- Juvia desearía hacerlo, pero… las cosas serían más difíciles- la peli-marrón entendió a lo que se refería; la despedida. La maga de agua hizo una reverencia- Juvia se va, cuídese Kana-san- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. _

_-Tú también Juvia- recordó algo- ¡Te enviaré cartas por el correo mágico!- le pareció escuchar una risita. Se dio vuelta y emprendió su camino; debía hablar con Laxus. °_

* * *

Miraron a las chicas desaparecer, con bebé en brazos, tras la puerta.

-Oe, Gajeel ¿Qué hacen aquí?- indagó el peli-rosa

El peli-negro alzó una ceja- ¿Me estás echando, Salamander?

-No, pero hace tiempo que no te veíamos- recordó- creo que la última vez fue cuando Lume tenía cerca de un mes.

-He estado ocupado…-no dijo nada más.

Sonrió burlescamente- Y que se diga, Juvia me contó. Has de haber estado muy ocupado, futuro padre- dijo lo último pícaramente.

-Hm…no vine por ti si es lo que quieres saber- Natsu se extrañó, ¿Por qué Gajeel estaba tan serio?- Vine porque la borracha me dijo que Juvia estaba enferma.

-Eh, Gajeel estás muy serio, ¿Ocurrió algo?- el Dragon Slayer dudó un poco.

-Cómo esperabas que estuviera- empezó- Si lo primero que veo al llegar es a Juvia corriendo por ahí desesperada y llorando- esa parte sorprendió al peli-rosa- cuando la muy idiota se supone está enferma y debería estar descansando. Y tú Salamander, muy campante durmiendo…- no había mentido, pero tampoco dijo toda la verdad.

Natsu estaba impresionado y molestó por la declaración del adicto al hierro, él debería haberla cuidado mejor. Sin embargo, algo no calzaba, de haber sido sólo eso, Gajeel no hubiera dudado en lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero el Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba serio, muy serio- Ya veo…¿Estás seguro que no ocurrió nada más?- lo vio tensarse, definitivamente algo más pasó.

-No- no sería el quien le dijera que los dos magos estaban ahí. De reojo miró hacia atrás, al parecer aún estaban afuera.

Iba a decir algo, hasta que vio entrar a la maga de agua y lo dicho por Gajeel golpeó su cabeza; Juvia llorando y desesperada.

-Juvia- cuando la tuvo cerca la miró intensamente, en sus ojos aún se hallaban los vestigios de las lágrimas- ¿Por qué llorabas?- la maga respingó, eso la había tomado desprevenida- ¿Es cierto?- el peli-rosa se veía molesto.

No podía ni quería mentirle- Natsu…Juvia si estaba llorando, ella no sabía dónde estaba Igneel-chan y por eso se asustó- la mirada del mago se suavizó- pero eso ya pasó, Juvia ya encontró a Igneel-chan y, ahora está mejor- le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

Él juntó sus frentes- Boba- le dijo con cariño, ella rió- Me hubieses despertado y yo hubiese ido a buscarlo- rozó su nariz con la de ella en un beso esquimal.

-Juvia lo siente, ella no lo pensó- contestó mientras reía, el roce de sus narices de daba cosquillas. Recibió un "No importa", antes de ser tiernamente besada.

* * *

Aún estaban afuera de la casa y, aunque una parte de ellos deseaba saber que-_quien-_ se hallaba dentro, no se atrevieron a entrar.

-Etto- la niña llamó. No se habían quedado solos, los gemelos decidieron acompañarlos- ¿Se quedarán con nosotros?

-No sabemos- contestó tajantemente el oji-gris, no era ella con quien deseaba hablar.

-¡Pero Maga-san, Pervertido-san!- ya se habían resignado a que les llamara así- ¡Deben venir con nosotros al Festival de las Sandías!

"Raro nombre para un festival", pensaron ambos- ¿Qué es eso?- Lucy preguntó. El distraerse un rato no le vendría mal.

-¡Es un festival! ¡Con sandias!- Aqua estaba a un punto de explotar de emoción- ¡Es en tres días!- la explicación de la niña no resolvió en lo más mínimo sus dudas. Posaron sus ojos en Igneel.

Él suspiró- Verán, cerca de la salida del pueblo, en el bosque, hay un gran claro y un lago. Alrededor del lago crecen sandias, muchas sandias- le brillaron los ojos con ilusión- Todos los años, el primer día de verano, nos reunimos ahí; hay juegos, comida y nos podemos bañar en el lago- sonrió- cuando se hace de noche después del gran juego especial en familia, el que es sorpresa y todos los años cambia, se encienden lámparas de papel y se alzan al cielo. ¡Es muy divertido!

Según lo descrito por el niño, el festival era alucinante. Extrañamente nunca habían escuchado de un festival así que se celebrara fuera de las grandes ciudades, aunque tampoco habían escuchado sobre el pueblo.

-Entonces… ¿Vendrán?- no respondieron - Vamos, Maga-san, Pervertido-san, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…

Suspiraron, Aqua no se rendía tan fácilmente -No prometemos nada…- y la niña explotó.

-¡Bien!- los haló de las manos- ¡Vamos a decirle a mamá y papá!- los arrastró hacia dentro.

… "_No…eso no puede ser"_…

Algo se rompió; _**crac**_, mas, el sonido sólo fue escuchado por dos personas;Lucy y Gray… y, ellos no pudieron moverse más.

-Ew… ¡Papá no hagas eso en público!- el peli-rosa menor estaba sonrojado al igual que su hermana. Por otro lado el de cabellos negro azulados y la rubia estaban pálidos cual papel. La imagen de la escena presenciada, se repetía una y otra vez en sus mentes; Natsu y Juvia besándose.

El peli-rosa mayor dejó lo que estaba haciendo con el grito de su hijo y al hacerlo percibió un aroma familiar. Dirigiendo su vista a la puerta, encontró la razón de la seriedad de Gajeel.

-Gray, Lucy- notó las intensas miradas de la peli-marrón y el peli-negro sobre él-…Chicos… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**Pd: intenté hacer un capitulo un poco más largo, ¿Se notó?. Si no fue así haré un mejor intento en el próximo n.n**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


	9. Cap IX

**Holaaa! C: ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien C=, ¿Siguen ahí? Si así es realmente se los agradezco y ojala perdonen, ¿Por favor? =3. Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado en… un tiempo u.u, pero es que no sé cómo empezar, ¡Les juro que tengo unas cuartadas perfectas! :D**

**1°: Estoy en primer año de universidad y aún no me he acostumbrado al ritmo; he tenido todas las semanas en todos los ramos quizzes (¿Se escribe así?), además los trabajos ¡Oh, Benditos trabajos!, casi tres semanales, eso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que nos despachan casi a las 20:15 hrs. No sé si sea legal, pero no puedo hacer nada :C**

**2°: Esto es un poco largo, pero es importante, por desgracia. El día que por fin había hecho tiempo para comenzar a escribir; el 1 de Abril, apenas tomé el computador comenzó a temblar, pero no un pequeño temblor, ¡uno 8.2 (o más)!. Nunca había sentido uno tan grande y lo peor, ¡le tengo fobia a los sismos! (casi me da un ataque) y mi mamá tampoco ayudaba mucho, ella gritaba desesperada así que tuve que contenerme y, calmarle a ella y a mis hermanos. Y eso no es todo, mi casa es de esas antiguas y tiene un tipo de ventanas en el techo, casi por todo el camino hacia la puerta (creo que se llaman claraboyas) y se rompieron; llovió vidrio roto, además de todos los otros destrozos, por desgracia mi casa está muy cerca del mar y nos evacuaron, alerta de t(u)sunami, en ella me separé de mi familia y me perdí porque me devolví a ayudar a una señora que venía con bultos y sus dos perritos. Cuando llegamos a la zona de seguridad los encontré y llegamos al albergue, pero en el albergue no había internet u.u. estuvimos ahí hasta el día siguiente y cuando nos pudimos ir a la casa no había ni luz ni agua, así que tomamos las cosas y fuimos a la casa de mi tío, si bien no había luz, tenía agua n.n, nos aseamos y volvimos a nuestra casa, ya de noche, sólo para que temblara nuevamente (dos veces, uno 6.6 y el otro 7.8 o 7.9 (siempre cambian la magnitud xD)ambos consecutivos) y pusieran otra alerta. Y de nuevo al albergue, lo peor es que no paraba de temblar fuerte y, aún más, en los noticieros y programas decían que ese no era el sismo que se esperaba, que se venía uno mucho más grande declararon estado de emergencia, llegaron los militares (soy de Iquique) y por desgracia, casi todo está en el centro, zona de inundabilidad, o bajo la misma… fue extenuante, días sin agua, en los que teníamos que hacer filas que abarcaban cuadras para conseguir un poco o pagar un precio excesivamente elevado ($5000 por una botella de 2 litros), sin luz y la psicosis crecía cada vez más. Creo que presente un bloqueo post-traumático u.u**

**Lamento si me quejo mucho (demasiado, diría yo) y si soy muy presuntuosa, hay personas que lo pasaron peor, pero creí que debían saber toda la historia (y creo que aproveche de descargarme un poco-arto, lo siento)… reitero que lamento mucho la demora y, que sinceramente agradezco que esperaran y si siguen leyendo. Muchas gracias! :D**

**También y lo más impontante, agradezco a los que le pusieron Favorito, a los Followers y a los Reviews. Muchas, muchitas, muchísimas gracias!, cada día me hacen más feliz n.n**

**Fan preocupada(Lamento si te molestó la historia y agradezco si la has leído C:, pero a decir verdad no creo que el fic influya en la mente de Mashima-sensei o algo por el estilo, es decir, no va a cambiar nada, es sólo ficción, además como lo dije en su momento me gusta el Gruvia y el Nalu, me encanta. Pero la idea de este fic llevaba un tiempo en mi cabeza (desde que leí un fic Navia o Nuvia en inglés) y si bien tenía miedo de como resultaría, lo intenté y, fue gracias a las personas que lo leyeron que continúe, ellos hicieron y hacen la historia y si, puede ser que en un futuro meta la pata, pero eso no cambia las cosas. Así que por respeto a quienes me dieren un oportunidad y leyeron, las cosas van a seguir su curso. Me hubiese gustado que le dieras otra oportunidad, pero no te puedo obligar. Muchas gracias n.n), Casado-kun(No sé qué tanto haya "Cambiado las cosas", mas, si te ha molestado; Lo siento.)**

**GusMUFC7****(si, al fin se encontraron :D, pero el shock del encuentro fue muy grande y las reacciones deben esperar, espero no te moleste C: ), ****AnikaSukino 5d**** (ajajajajaj, que bueno que te haya gustado! n.n, cuando lo escribí por alguna razón me acorde de ti), ****Reptilian95****(Gracias! Que bueno que te guste, espero no decepcionarte n.n), ****Saori Haruno**** (lamento mucho la demora u.u. Saludos para ti también :3), ****belmont(Muchas gracias! Tanto por tú comentario como por leer el fic, espero que te guste el capi C=), ****Heero Root****(Uff, que bueno que te haya sorprendido lo de Lume n.n, en algún momento pensé "Quizás Heero Root pueda leer mi mente" xD, gracias por leer),**** androide-san(Muchisisimas gracias, me hace feliz que encuentres bonita la historia =D ), ****Himichy( C: aquí está la conti, un poco tarde u.u, pero está, espero que te guste :D )**

**Uff, creo que me explayé mucho en esta parte. Ahora si, sin más. ****Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten ;D**

**¿Disclaimer?: Fairy Tail le pertenece casi por completo a Hiro Mashima. La trama del fic es propiedad de mis neuronas.**

* * *

Diálogos: -lalalalala-

Pensamientos: _"lalalalala"_

Flash Back: _°lalalalala°_

_-Gray, Lucy- notó las intensas miradas de la peli-marrón y el peli-negro sobre él-…Chicos… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!_

**&-oOo-&**

Afonía. Ni Gray ni Lucy eran capaces de emitir el más mínimo de los sonidos. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, miraban sin mirar, y el piteo en sus oídos había regresado, más intensamente.

-¡Nii-chan te lo dije, ellos son amigos de papá y mamá!- el grito de Aqua fue audible para todos exceptuando al alquimista y a la maga de espíritus estelares.

Igneel bufó y se dirigió a su padre- Papá, ellos son Gray-san y Lucy-san, nee-san insistió en traerlos con nosotros- si bien su padre se veía contento, su tío no podía estar más molesto- ¿Hicimos mal?- ladeo la cabeza.

-¡Ja!- comenzó Gajeel- Clar- Natsu lo interrumpió.

-¿Ustedes los trajeron aquí?- la niña asintió- Ya veo…- miró al Dragon Slayer de hierro y luego a la peli-celeste- Es bueno verlos ¿Ne?- sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue correspondido por ella. Realmente estaba feliz de ver a sus viejos amigos y compañeros de equipo.

-¡Oi, chicos!- de un salto se acercó a los petrificados Gray y Lucy- ¡¿Qué hacen en la puerta?!- los tomo por los hombros- ¡Vamos, pasen!- y los llevó dentro.

* * *

_° Se precipitó nuevamente contra la pared, "¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya?". Era como un saco de boxeo. Una, otra y otra vez golpeado. Ya no sentía dolor y tampoco sentía la mitad del cuerpo._

_-¡Te lo advertí!- un puño que se estrelló contra su rostro. Su labio se encontraba reventado y no paraba de sangrar, apenas y veía; tenía un ojo tan hinchado que no podía abrirlo, el otro ojo entrecerrado, estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, tampoco podía oír correctamente las voz de su agresor, esta se proyectaba muy lejana- ¡Defiéndete!- "Defenderse", ni aunque lo intentara podía hacerlo- ¡Bastardo!- una patada en el estómago y otro golpe en la cara. Sus piernas flaquearon, ya no podía mantenerse en pie._

_Rememoró lo que había sucedido antes de ser interceptado. El día transcurrió como de costumbre, se levantó, llegó al gremio y se sentó en la barra, pidió algo, habló con Mira mientras esperaba la llegada de Lucy, cuando ella llegó partieron en una corta misión, volvieron antes del atardecer y cada uno se fue a su casa. La misma rutina que hacían ambos, a veces acompañados por Erza, desde que Juvia y Natsu partieron de misión y, de eso casi cinco meses. Después de descansar un poco, salió de su casa, pero no se dirigió al gremio, posteriormente llegó a su destino. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Ya de noche, se dispuso a volver a su casa. Salió del lugar, pero no llegó muy lejos, a sólo unas cuadras fue tomado por los bruscamente por los hombros y empujado dentro de un callejón, luego llovieron los golpes._

_Cayó al piso, su abombada cabeza le daba vueltas y, los golpes parecían no tener fin. Su atacante no daba tregua._

_-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!- un grito resonó en el lugar._

_Los golpes cesaron y el atacante se volteó a mirar a la intrusa- Vete, esto no es de tu incumbencia- los ojos despedían un fulgor rojizo de ira contenida._

_-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡No me iré! Suelta en este mismo moment- fue interrumpida._

_-¡VETE, ESTO NO ES CONTIGO SCARLET!- el grito la sorprendió, pero no daría su brazo a torcer._

_A paso lento y firme comenzó a acercarse, saco una espada- Ya te lo dije. No me voy a ir y si es necesario me veré obligada a interceder y usare la fuerza- él la miró amenazante, mas, ella ni se inmuto, el peli-negro podía ser muy impulsivo, pero nunca se desquitaba con personas que no tuviesen nada que ver con sus problemas, en ese caso; ella._

_-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua y a paso tranquilo procedió a retirarse._

_Erza de reojo lo miró antes de acercarse a su malherido amigo- Gajeel…- quería saber que había ocurrido, mejor dicho "¿Por qué?"._

_-Titania, ya te lo dije, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- no se volteó a mirarla ni detuvo su caminar- Dile al Fullbuster que está es sólo una advertencia, que se aleje- "¿Alejarse?". El Dragon Slayer ya había desaparecido. Reparó en su amigo, estaba inconsciente, lleno de hematomas y sangrante, probablemente tendría uno que otro hueso roto o dislocado, al parecer al oji-rojo no le importaba si llegaba a matarlo._

_La peli-roja suspiró. Menos mal que fue a ver a Lucy a entregarle algo por encargo de Wendy. Había llegado en buen momento, sin embargo, algo la tenía inquieta… "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Gray?". °_

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Ya era de noche. _"Muchas cosas han cambiado", _eso le había dicho su amiga antes de que partiera en busca de Natsu, ¿Por qué Levy siempre tenía razón?

Muchas, **demasiadas **cosas cambiaron. Por más que corrió la realidad ya la había alcanzado y, aunque quisiera ya no podía hacerse la ciega- Levy-chan… lo encontré- susurró al aire, al tiempo en que se dejaba caer en la cama, _"Pero quizás él no quería ser encontrado"_, por muy difícil que le fuera aceptarlo; él, Natsu era feliz con alguien más-…Juvia…-sus ojos se empañaron. Ellos ya tenían una familia y, tanto ella como Gray, fueron quienes construyeron los cimientos para que la formaran.

* * *

_° -Lucy, por favor…- los marrones se encontraron, uno interrogante y el otro suplicando- ¿Qué te ocurre?- la voz denotaba preocupación- Lucy…confía en mí._

_-K-kana…- cuando la Alberona se presentó en su puerta, como ya muchas veces había hecho, lo primero que pensó al abrirla fue en decirle que partiría de misión, que volvería en una semana, que no se preocupara porque ella estaba bien y que hablarían más tranquilamente cuando ella volviera, mas, no tomó en cuenta lo tarde que era y, que la maga de las cartas fuera tan insistente y le cerrara el paso para seguir con el interrogatorio._

_Kana seguía frente a ella- No, Lucy no volveré a caer, es más nunca caí. Te he dado todo el tiempo y espacio necesario- "Eso…es verdad", la rubia no podía rebatir ese punto- Cada vez que vine, me dijiste que ibas de misión y esperé, pero no más…- su mirada se entristeció- ¿Tanto desconfías de mí?_

_-N-no_

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que ocurre contigo?- desvió la mirada- Me preocupas Lucy, casi no vas al gremio, nos evitas y, prácticamente no sales de tú casa si no es para ir a misiones. Sé que Wendy ha venido a visitarte, ¿Estás enferma?- se tensó- ¿Es por Natsu?, si es así no te preocupes, él volverá. ¿Sabes?- Kana sonrió- Desde hace algún tiempo Juvia y yo mantenemos contacto por cartas y, ella me dijo que al parecer su misión está llegando a su fin. No le digas a nadie ¿Eh?- le guiñó un ojo- ¿No crees que es una buena noticia?. Pronto tendrás a Natsu entrando a tú casa sin permiso e iniciando peleas por doquier-se alegró al ver la expresión de su blonda amiga._

_La noticia no pudo más que alegrar a la maga de espíritus estelares; pronto lo vería y, cómo lo había extrañado. La última vez que lo había visto fue dos meses atrás cuando llevaban seis meses de misión y él fue enviado a ver cómo iban las cosas en Fairy Tail. Recordó lo anonadada que estaba al ver un bulto en su cama cuando llegó de misión y como lamentablemente luego de pasar la noche juntos él le dijo que debía partir, y después de un beso y una sonrisa de esas que sólo él podía entregarle, le dijo que estaría pensando en ella._

_-Gracias…- fue lo que pudo decir de la emoción._

_-No es nada. Ahora, ¿Me dirás que es lo qué te ocurre? Sé que eso no es lo que te tiene así, bueno no en su totalidad- Kana venía por la verdad y no se iría sin ella._

_La emoción así como vino se fue, Lucy aún no se sentía preparada para afrontar la situación y, tampoco quería estarlo._

_-Oh, ¿Kana qué haces aquí?- como siempre Erza llegaba al rescate._

_-Ya me iba- "Pero volveré", no era necesario que lo enunciara, se daba por sobre-entendido-Lucy, Erza, nos vemos- hizo un ademan de despedida con la mano y salió._

_-Nos vemos- se correspondió la peli-roja- No te parece que Kana estaba muy seria._

_-No lo sé_

_-Bueno- se dirigió a la rubia- Lucy, Wendy me pidió que te entregara esto- le extendió un sobre- Ella también estaba actuando un poco raro hoy, ¿Qué les ocurrirá?_

_Lucy palideció, en el sobre estaba la respuesta de Kana y Erza, la razón de sus estado y de el actuar de la pequeña Dragon Slayer- Erza, ya es muy tarde, creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar._

_Erza la miró, ella también estaba actuando raro- ¿Estás bien, Lucy? Te has puesto pálida de repente._

_-No es nada, sólo estoy cansada por la misión. Nos vemos mañana, ¿Te parece?- forzó una sonrisa._

_-Claro- algo le decía que eso no era verdad, pero no podía obligarla a hablar- ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea?- la rubia asintió- Está bien. Entonces, nos vemos. Buenas noches- y se fue._

_Lucy observó detalladamente el sobre; "Hora de la verdad". Lo abrió. °_

* * *

Golpeó la almohada por enésima vez. Debería haberse ido cuando pudo. "_- ¡Mamá, Maga-san y Pervertido-san se quedarán con nosotros hasta el festival! ¿No es genial?_ /_La peli-celeste los miró- ¿Es eso cierto?- no respondieron y ella les sonrió- Entonces Gray-san, Lucy-san, después de cenar les mostraré sus habitaciones.". _El problema era ese, no pudo, no tuvo la oportunidad de irse, no al verla sonreír como antes y, mucho menos cuando aún no había hablado con ella. Estaba tan cerca, sino hubiese sido por Gajeel y Kana…

Tuvo otro arranque de ira, ellos todo este tiempo supieron dónde estaban y por más oportunidades que se presentaron decidieron no hablar, _"Maldición". _Ellos y todo Fairy Tail fueron testigos de lo mal que lo pasaron tanto él como Lucy y, aun así no dijeron nada.

Lo había decidido; mañana si o si hablaría con Juvia.

* * *

Sonrió enternecida al ver la escena frente a ella. Aqua siempre se pasaba a la cama de su hermano en la noche cuando creía que nadie la veía. Terminó de cerrar la puerta y se retiró a su habitación.

-Parece que ni a Gajeel ni a Kana les gustó mucho la idea de que los invitáramos a quedarse con nosotros- Natsu ya se encontraba recostado en la cama, esperándola, Lume dormía a su lado.

-Gajeel-kun es un poco sobreprotector- se recostó de lado para mirarlo- y Kana-san sólo está preocupada.

Él también la miró- ¿Y tú?, ¿Estás bien con eso?- Juvia entendió a lo que se refería. Rió un poco.

-Si, Juvia está bien, después de todo Gray-san y Lucy-san son viejos amigos ¿Ne?- el peli-rosa sonrió.

-Tienes razón- apretó la nariz de Juvia cariñosamente- Es hora de descansar, no creas que me he olvidado de que aún estás enferma- besó su frente- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Natsu- posó la cabeza en el masculino pecho y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo- Descansa Lume-chan.

La casa quedó sumida en el silencio de la noche, pero mañana sería otro día y, ya había llegado la hora de enfrentar el pasado.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente; muchas gracias! :D**

**¿Saben? Si les soy sincera, este capi no me convenció, todavía estoy un poco afectada por los terremotos y el que siga temblando, y además digan que se viene uno más fuerte no me ayudó mucho, ¿Me perdonan?. Sin embargo, todo depende de ustedes C:**

**¿Les gustó?¿No les gustó?, ¿Continúo?**


End file.
